Big in Japan
by Kizuna Yue
Summary: 10 Mientras la nieve cae, el sabor de la derrota lo invade Entonces frente a Ren, quién le marcó la juventud con sus vicios, Horo se da cuenta que ya nada es diferente a ese tiempo y que si quiere ganar en ese extraño juego, tiene que caer a su lado HHxR
1. Zoológico de neón

Nuevo mes, nuevo fanfic que será publicado mientras termino de corregir (para los que vienen leyéndome desde hace rato) el mítico y ultra-postergado **Crawling (…)** En la publicación de hoy, se encontrarán con la primer parte del epílogo, lo que dará pie para que aparezca el resto de la historia.

El título podría traducirse cómo _Grande en Japón_, pero si tomamos la trama, lo más aproximado sería _Poderoso en Japón_. Big in Japan, es una excelente canción de Alphaville que ha sido interpretada de muchas formas diferentes a través de los años. Lo interesante es que quién la escuché puede darle el significado que deseé y fue más o menos eso, lo que hice al momento de sentarme a escribir esta historia. Les recomiendo que, en lo posible, lean este cap. con ese tema de fondo.

**Advertencias:**

Universo Alterno.

Shonen-Ai / Yaoi.

Contenido maduro.

Vocabulario ofensivo.

**Disclaimer:** La letra de la canción 'Big in Japan' pertenece al grupo Alphaville, los personajes son de Hiroyuki Takei y los escenarios e historias míos.

_««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»_

You did what you did to me (Me hiciste lo que me hiciste)  
Now it's history I see (ahora eso es historia)  
here's my comeback on the road again. (y vuelvo aquí a empezar de nuevo.)

**Big in Japan – Alphaville.**  
_««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»_

**-Epílogo.-**

**-****Zoológico de neón.-**

Cuándo bajé del tren aquella fría noche invernal, recuerdos de viejos instantes se agolparon en mi garganta. En aquel tiempo, en ese primer viaje hecho hace diez años atrás, la estación de Fumbari ga Oka lucía amenazante, insípida, repleta de nuevas tentaciones. Ahora, en mi ya casi adultez, se veía cómo tantos otros pedazos de tierra metalizada por el que pasaban miles de hormigas vestidas con traje y bolsos. No era extraño, pero tampoco agradable. El sabor de la derrota temprana danzaba en mi boca, haciéndome preguntar por qué regresé al lugar que tanto daño me había hecho.

Sin encontrar una respuesta acertada, reí por lo bajo y arrastré la maleta que contenía mis pocas pertenencias por el anden. Un paso, dos. Con un caminar errante, indeciso, dejé que los copos de nieve se asentaran en mi cabeza; e intenté sentirme vivo, porque hacía ya mucho tiempo que había olvidado cómo era tener algo de vida recorriéndote las venas.

Era extraño, no sabía porque lo hacía. Pero en ese inusual viaje de ida, iba a conseguirlo todo, todo lo que me quitaron cuándo aún era un adolescente. Todo eso, incluso a él, porque ya no me importaban las escalas sociales inventadas en una clase de internado ni las dosis suicidas inyectadas en el torrente sanguíneo. ¿Qué más podía perder? Si ya estaba herido y agonizante, podía arriesgarme un poco más y darlo todo. Todo y aún así no obtener nada, igual que antes, porque hablaba de él. Aquella persona que no necesitó ayuda para demoler mi universo.

Rodeado de maniquíes que volvían a fijarse en mis rasgos y en la ropa que llevaba, me senté en un escalón, sin poder dejar de sentirme como un extranjero en tierras olvidadas por la naturaleza humana.

«Todo esto sería más fácil, sin tanta gente al rededor» pensé para mi, con desgano.

Sin quererlo, repetí esas palabras una y otra vez, cómo si se tratasen de un mantra mágico, capaz de hacerme olvidar. Olvidar, olvidar, ¿Olvidar qué?... ¿olvidar el trato frío al que me deje someter u olvidar cómo un sujeto despreciable logró calarme hondo? Olvidar, sí eso era, con ya veintisiete años encima lo que necesitaba era olvidar. Con ese pensamiento subí al tren que iba a llevarme directo a sus brazos, con varias mentiras me dejé engañar durante el transcurso de las horas. Necesitaba terminar lo que alguna vez empecé y si iba a casarme en pocos meses, cortar el problema desde su raíz era lo más lógico. Entonces… ¿por qué tenía tantas ideas encontradas?...

Suspiré, el aire frío me penetró, mi corazón latió abatido. ¿En qué diablos me había metido? ¿Casarme, yo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?... ella era una chica linda pero…

Apreté los puños, la amargura me invadió.

Ya no era un adolescente enamorado de lo que no me convenía, no podía aceptar un _pero_ más en mí triste vida y menos para excusarlo a él. Tamao era linda y sería feliz a su lado.

Una vez más, me pregunté si estaba convencido de eso… o si fue uno de mis amigos quién lo dijo.

Daba igual, no dejaría que los recuerdos me atropellaran. Ya nada de lo pasado importaba y apostaba que él tenía una buena vida… Una que no me incluía.

Sonreí perdido en el silencio, saboreando las imágenes de mi primer viaje a ese lugar tan grande. Dos cosas eran diferentes ahora: Ya no me dejaría caer en engaños, porque sabía que ser poderoso en Japón era una asquerosa mentira. La otra caminaba hacia mí, curvando una sonrisa retorcida en cámara lenta, quitándome el aliente de a poco.

Allí estaba, bastante más atractivo de lo que recordaba. Llevaba pantalón negro, simple, ajustado a su pequeño y grácil cuerpo, botas y una chaqueta larga de color marrón oscuro, que sabía contrastarle con la piel. No estaba más alto, pero había algo en él que absorbía toda mi atención y la hacia vagar a tiempos mejores.

«Perfecto» pensé perdiéndome en la fiereza de sus lunas doradas, que habían logrado quebrar mi promesa.

Camino grácil hacia mí, con andar viperino, dejando que los copos de nieve jugaran en sus hebras violáceas y curvando otra sonrisa retorcida que sólo sabía ser menos dañina que aquella dibujada en nuestro primer encuentro.

Entonces, antes de que Len Tao diera el primer movimiento, me pare rápido y lo miré con desconfianza con el único gusto de tomarlo por sorpresa. Y así fue, sin decir nada, sus estelas doradas aplaudieron mi osadía.

Las luces de neón jugaron en nuestras pieles, el viento ululó alguna canción olvidada y todo alrededor se detuvo. Ya no había ruido, la multitud furiosa por el paso de los minutos pareció congelarse, y todo lo pasado salió a flote.

Nos quedamos allí parados, estáticos. Él con los brazos cruzados y una seria mueca de aceptable incomodad; yo aferrado a mi pobre maleta, con ideas disparatadas bailándome en la cabeza.

–Ha pasado un tiempo.– dijo para romper el silencio, con un tono de voz que variaba entre la frialdad y la tristeza. –Sé que luego de todo eso… soy al último que quieres ver…– aceptó en un suspiro, sin variar su expresión de falsa superioridad. –Pero… ¿Qué quieres de mi? Horokeu, creí que jamás volverías a este lugar.–

Mi nombre, sin diminutivos o burlas, logró sorprenderme. Era la primera vez que alguien me llamaba así y supuse que no sería la única. Habíamos crecido, ambos, y estupideces como _Horo_, _Boro_, _Hoto _o _Hoto-Hoto_ formaban parte de aquel pasado nebuloso.

Por un momento, lo miré con pena y me di cuenta que en sus brazos delgados podían esconderse más de un secreto. ¿Sería cierto…? ¿Seguiría…?

Suspiró molesto.

–No tengo tiempo para jueguitos tuyos.– bramó en voz baja.

Lo vi darse media vuelta y alejarse lentamente, con la intención de perderse entre la multitud.

–Voy a casarme.– solté al fin, lo bastante alto cómo para ser escuchado sólo por él. –En dos meses.– continué firme.

Volteó brusco y sus estelas ambarinas me atravesaron con fuerza, cómo si estuviesen tratando de meterse dentro de mis pensamientos.

Silencio, electrizante, doloroso.

–Felicidades.– dijo despacio. –¿Era para eso que viniste hasta aquí, Hoto-Hoto?– el desprecio cubierto en su voz, cegó mi ira.

Di un paso, algo en mi se rompió.

–Con Tamao. – proseguí incapaz de sostenerle la mirada. –¿Te acuerdas de Tamao?–

La pregunta lo hizo soltar una carcajada desagradable.

–Bien… saludas a la señora Usui.– remarcando las últimas palabras con una sorna insoportable, se acercó de nuevo hasta que nuestros rostros sólo estaban distanciados por el aire y la diferencia de alturas. –De mi parte Boro-Boro, ahora… ¿Viniste hasta Fumbari ba Oka sólo a esto? ¡Eres tan infantil!–

Tragué saliva. Lo admitía, se escuchaba estúpido pero para mi significaba mucho.

–No.– mentí cogiéndole el brazo por la fuerza. –No fue sólo por eso. – dije apretando un poco más fuerte, para intentar hundirme en los misterios de su piel envenenada.

Estrellas negras chocaron con soles dorados, por un instante, nuestros corazones latieron al mismo tiempo.

–Hoto-Hoto, deja de jugar así. –contestó soltándose. –Te haces el malo y no te queda.– burló volviendo a curvar otra sonrisa de superioridad.

Lo miré asqueado, una parte de mi sabía que estaba probándome la otra (adolorida desde la última vez) gritaba que sólo era un juego y su voz era más fuerte.

–¿Cuánto cobras ahora?– mi pregunta logró tomarlo por sorpresa. La sonrisa se le borró golpe y sus cejas se arquearon juntas. –Porque los chicos de la escuela decían que lo hacías por un paquete de cigarrillos.–

Buscando en mis bolsillos, me paré firme.

–Sabes que no fumo, pero te pago dos cajas y eso significa que eres mío ¿dos noches?–

Dije posesionado por el enojo, sorprendiéndome a mi mismo por el bajo nivel en el que había caído. Yo no era así, yo no podría decir tal cosa. En ese momento el dolor hablaba porque era demasiado injusto que sólo uno de los dos sufriera. Pero Len no sabía eso.

No contestó, fue un golpe demasiado bajo.

–Entonces todo se reduce a que viniste hasta aquí para decirme que te casabas con _Tamamura y que te quieres acostar conmigo…– siseó despacito, imitando el sonido de una serpiente._

_Diez años desde la última vez, y el tiempo había pasado lento para nosotros. Las peleas seguían ahí, el amor furioso, los apodos… él._

_–Claro, si Asakura no interfiere.– seguí. –Por cierto, Len… ¿Dónde esta Hao ahora?– miré sobre su hombro, buscando algo inusual en toda esa extraña escena._

_Invadido por un dejo de amargura, repetí aquel nombre en mi subconsciente. Hao Asakura, Asakura Hao ¿Dónde estaba ahora aquella persona tan desagradable?_

_Pasos suaves me devolvieron a la realidad._

_–¿Importa eso, Horokeu?– el cálido aliento de Tao chocó contra mi rostro. –¿Quieres que piense que vienes luego de diez años, desde Hokkaidö hasta Fumbari ba Oka para tomarte la molestia de llamarme a mi número personal, decirme que te casas y que te vas a acostar conmigo?–_

_Los ojos de Len brillaron perspicaces como en los viejos tiempos, feroces _como los de un tigre acechando en la oscuridad nocturna.

–Oh, ¿y estás tan interesado en saber por Hao?–

Retrocedí hasta quedar acorralado entre la pared y su persona.

–Horo-Horo…– un suspiro cálido me acarició, mi nombre de pronto, sabía a poesía. –Eres un idiota. –

Y nuestros labios se sellaron en un beso hambriento, urgido, apasionado y todo alrededor volvió a latir mientras mis manos recorrían su cuerpo. Los carteles de neón, aquel zoológico molesto de luces incandescentes, nos ocultaron por un rato, hasta que él decidió separarse para acomodarse la ropa.

Su sonrisa fría, destrozó mis barreras protectoras.

–Ese beso… – dijo pateando el equipaje hasta dónde yo estaba parado. –Para ti significa tanto… y ¿para mi?– volvió a reír, volvió a usarme. –Sabes dónde buscarme, ¿verdad? Oh… suerte con tu casamiento, Horo-Horo–

Girando sobre sus tobillos, caló un cigarro alargado y despareció absorbido por la multitud.

Rendido caí de rodillas sintiéndome diminuto. Confundido, adolorido, perdido. Con pocas ilusiones de ver algo de calor en sus magníficos ojos dorados, me di cuenta que mis amigos de la secundaria tenían razón. Él, y los de su especie, eran inalcanzables para quiénes no éramos _grandes_ en este país iluminado por las luces de falsas esperanzas.

¿Qué había significado ese beso para ambos?

Ya nada quedaba de lo que me diferenciaba con aquel joven recién llegado a la gran ciudad, nada era diferente de hace diez años atrás. Y mientras paraba un taxi aferrándome cada vez más al equipaje, los recuerdos me abordaron. Incluso aquellos que creí olvidados.

_««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»_

Terminé de escribir a las 05:21 am, es decir, me pasé toda la noche corrigiendo el primer capítulo y ahora el sueño comienza a pegar duro LOL.

Creo que no tengo mucho para aclarar esta vez, más que preguntarle a quienes leyeron todo esto escuchando el tema de Alphaville (o viendo su debida traducción) lo siguiente:

¿Cuál fue la interpretación que tuvieron con el tema?

Es un juego bastante chorradito, :3 en el que participa quién lo desea y para dentro de una o dos semanas pondré lo primero que creí al leer el lyric y la explicación más acertada según el propio grupo. Cositas que se me ocurren ahora, cuando mi cerebro comienza a gritar por alguna horita de sueño.

En las próximas semanas actualizaré mi blog o LJ, allí pondré más detalles sobre los fics que tengo pendientes para actualizar.

Sin más que comentar, me despido.

**Reviews.**


	2. El sabor vacío

Actualización antes de lo esperado (ú.u aunque tendría que estar estudiando) El día de hoy, comienza la primer parte de la historia: La juventud de Horo-Horo.

El próximo capítulo sería para el domingo 23, aproximadamente, porque aún me falta actualizar un fic corto (actualización planeada para este domingo) y porque necesito con urgencia estudiar para los finales.

_««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»_

People are strange when you're a stranger,  
faces look ugly when you're alone.  
Women seem wicked when you're unwanted,  
streets are uneven when you're down.

**People are strange-The doors.**

_««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»_

**-Primer Capítulo.-**

**-El sabor vacío.-**

Aquella tarde la nieve se apilaba en los alrededores de la Academia Shinra y el viento soplaba fuerte, casi furioso, quizás queriendo derribar todo lo construido. Afuera la calzada congelada obligaba a los autos moverse con cuidado, deteniendo así la agitada vida de un miércoles mañanero; Adentro, sin embargo, chicos y chicas de todas las edades se arrastraban hacia sus aulas, lamentándose cómo si ir a clases fuera el peor tormento del mundo.

Por un instante, sentí que la ironía me golpeaba. ¿De qué podían quejarse ellos? A pesar del frío inusual que se sentía en aquellos pasillos, Shinra era un colegio bastante bonito.

«No esta mal» admití con amargura, mientras seguía el paso del director. «Quizás no sea tan malo. » agregué sin optimismo, intentando no recordar cuán horrible había sido el año anterior.

Suspiré, un dejo de esperanza escapó de mi boca, la mirada punzante de los otros estudiantes me advirtió. ¿A quién engañaba? ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo en un lugar cómo ese?

Con las manos temblorosas y la boca seca, conté hasta cinco para tranquilizar el enloquecedor latido de mi corazón. No funcionó. La angustia seguía allí y estaba seguro que nunca me abandonaría.

«Es por poco tiempo. » mentalicé, aunque sabía que era otra mentira triste. «Las cosas no pueden ponerse peores. »

Un lamento invernal azotó los vidrios, remolinos de aire lograron abrir las ventanas. Partículas de polvo, contra la luz, subieron hasta el cielo y nos observaron desde arriba.

–El uso de uniforme es obligatorio aquí.– dijo el director monótono, abriéndose paso entre la aburrida cotidianeidad de jóvenes vestidos de pantalón o falda negra y camisa blanca con chaqueta gris. –Pero por ser tu primer día y para que no pierdas el resto de las clases, te lo dejaremos pasar…– continuó rodando sus ojos violetas, sobre mi ropa desgastada.

Asentí con la cabeza, conteniendo un insulto. Molesto, furioso, volví a preguntarme qué diablos estaba haciendo yo en una escuela de niños ricos y por qué todos ellos actuaban cómo si nunca hubiesen visto un Ainu en su vida.

–Revistas, comics, mangas, reproductores de música de cualquier tipo y demás objetos que puedan distraerle, están totalmente prohibidos. – continuó con pesar, cómo si ese discurso fuera parte de su vida. –Por eso revisaremos detalladamente su equipaje y confiscaremos lo que creamos necesario, para guardarlo con otros de sus objetos personales. La escuela le proveerá de comida, ropa y libros. –

Se detuvo seco frente a un aula y extendió su pálida mano, reclamándome así una respuesta rápida.

–Cursará aquí todas sus materias, por lo que le recomiendo aprenderse el camino y llevarse bien con sus compañeros de estudio. Todos ellos son… – sus labios inhumados, se fruncieron por unos segundos. –La mayoría de ellos son agradables. Cuando entre, el profesor le asignará un lugar y yo le pasaré a él su historial académico.–

Pestañeé una, dos, tres veces. Las frías palabras del director, danzaron por mi cabeza. Sin saber qué decir, asentí en silencio.

Fausto, así se había presentado, era un hombre alto que bien podría ser confundido con un fantasma. Tenía el cabello rubio, los ojos púrpuras y la piel blanca, casi, grisácea. El oscuro uniforme de la escuela y su inusual desgano, lo hacían ver como un sujeto que había visto mejores años.

–¿Ha entendido señor Usui?– preguntó devolviéndome a la realidad. –¿Es necesario explicarle todo de nuevo?–

Guardé silencio procesando todo lo dicho.

–Sí.– dije y enseguida me arrepentí, al verlo arquear una ceja. –Lo he entendido.– completé dejando en su espectral mano, la única valija que llevaba.

Una voz en mi cabeza, se preguntó cuándo volveríamos a ver todas esas cosas.

–Mejor.– contestó metálico, abriendo la puerta corrediza.

Contuve un respingo, el mundo se detuvo al vernos entrar. Ante mis ojos, menos de dos decenas de chicos se pararon junto a sus asientos, el profesor y su asistente dejaron de pasar lista, y murmullos bajos se encendieron.

Avergonzando ante tanta educación, bajé por instinto el rostro.

–Él es Horokeu Usui.– dijo Fausto poniéndome una mano sobre el hombro. –Confío que lo ayuden a adaptarse… Ya pueden sentarse.–

Una sonrisa obligada se dibujó en mis labios, susurros incomprensibles me persiguieron.

El aula veintidós era una sala semicircular, con cinco filas de escritorios, pizarra blanca, computadoras y afiches de todo tipo. Contra la pared del fondo, en un rincón no muy alejado, se recargaba una moderna biblioteca; y más allá, escondido tras una cortina de color azul, un descomunal ventanal saludaba al patio.

–Te estábamos esperando, joven Usui.– la voz del profesor, sonó llena de vida. –Me llamo Silver, soy el titular del curso.– dijo y largos mechones castaños le cubrieron los ojos.

Iba a preguntarle si era extranjero, pues su marcado acento lo delataba, pero cerré la boca y esperé indicaciones. Eso era mejor que estar buscando problemas.

Sonreí mentalmente al imaginarme la sorpresa de mis antiguos profesores.

–Puedes sentarte allí.– soltó señalando el asiento vacío detrás de un chico de corto cabello castaño. –El señor Fausto me pondrá al día con tu expediente.–

Recién en ese momento, mientras Silver y Fausto revisaban aquel papel viejo, me di cuenta que los chicos no estaban sentados en un orden especial.

«De menos no es ese tipo de escuelas. » Pensé adentrándome en esa pequeña jungla de murmullos y miradas curiosas que no sólo recaían sobre mí, sino que también, en los dos asientos vacíos que morían distanciados el uno del otro.

–Hola.– saludó el chico de cabello castaño y ojos negros, dándose vuelta ni bien me dejé caer sobre mi asiento (el anteúltimo de la quinta fila). –Soy Yoh Asakura. – dijo señalándose. –Y ellos son Manta Oyamada y Lyserg Diethel.–

Al escuchar sus nombres los chicos, que estaban sentados a mi derecha, giraron hacia nosotros.

–Casi nunca llega gente nueva a esta escuela. – dijo Lyserg con marcado acento inglés. –Espero que seamos buenos amigos.–

Él también sonrió, pero un modo más formal y respetuoso, que de alguna manera hizo brillar sus profundos ojos verdes.

–No es tan malo cuando te acostumbras –soltó Manta, que parecía ser más bajo de lo normal. –¿Con quiénes te tocó compartir cuarto? Seguro que ellos te ayudaran mucho.–

Los miré entre agradecido y confundido.

–Las cosas están debajo de tu mesa. – ayudó Oyamada mientras movía los pies en el aire. –En la carpeta de la escuela hay un sobre, ahí figuran los nombres de tus compañeros junto con el cuarto que te ha tocado.–

Las estelas negras de Yoh se posaron en mi, curiosas, libres, jugaron a encontrar detalles que los demás habían ignorado.

–Hokkaidö debe ser muy bonito y tranquilo...– dijo apoyando la cabeza sobre su mano. –Yo soy de Izumo… no es un lugar ni tan grande ni tan fantástico, pero me gusta más allí que vivir aquí.– cerró los ojos por un momento, la voz se le tiñó de pesar. –Además no puedo escuchar música… y lo único que quiero es un buen lugar para oír las canciones que me gustan y estar tranquilo.–

Su sinceridad me impactó.

–Hokkaidö esta bien. – dije revolviendo entre mis cosas. –Y no tengo nada contra este lugar… pero planeo volver a casa durante las vacaciones de invierno. Esta jungla de metal llega a ser asfixiante…–

Yoh asintió con la cabeza, golpeteando sus dedos contra la mesa de madera.

–Ya verás como si te acostumbras. –insistió Manta, cuyos pequeños ojos azabaches llegaban a ser muy expresivos. –Casi todos los chicos son muy agradables y…–

Se interrumpió al verme abrir el pequeño sobre blanco.

–Según esto me toca en el cuarto veintidós E, con unos tales Tao Len y Asakura Hao. – miré a Yoh directo a los ojos, los otros guardaron un repentino silencio. –¿Hao es tu hermano?–

La sorpresa se reflejó en el rostro del inglés, un quejido gutural salió de entre los labios de Yoh.

–¡¿Te ha tocado con Len y Hao?!– chilló Manta con un tono más agudo de lo normal, que alertó hasta a los adultos encargados de la clase. –Eso esta mal… no pueden ponerte con ellos porque…–

Del otro lado, una chica rubia y de agresivos ojos negros nos fulminó con la mirada. Por un instante, me pareció bonita.

–Hacen demasiado ruido.– gruñó seca. –No puedo creer que tengan tanto miedo de ese par… Además no son ustedes los que dormirán con ellos… Si matan al nuevo, habrá más aire para el resto.–

Entre incrédulo y asombrado, volví a ignorar los murmullos que viajaban por las mesas.

–Hao es mi gemelo. – dijo Yoh con desgano, cómo si hubiese dado esa misma explicación muchas veces. – No es del todo… un mal sujeto.–

Las dudas me eclipsaron, ¿qué significaban esas palabras? ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en buscar mis cosas y volver a Hokkaidö? ¿Por qué los profesores no hacían nada para frenar tanto ruido?

–A todo esto, ¿Dónde están Tao y Asakura?–

Oí decir por allí.

–¿No sabías?– le contestó otro, sin preocuparse por bajar la voz. –Nichrome estaba en el baño cuándo ellos se metieron a un cubículo y bueno… ya sabes qué hacen ellos cuando se saltan las clases…–

Con el estómago revuelto, apagué un sonrojo. ¿Así eran mis compañeros de cuarto?

–Dicen que el padre de Tao paga mucho dinero a la escuela para que no se sepa qué hace…–

Escuché por allí.

–¿Crees que pague para tapar también a Asakura?... Porque oí que al preceptor que echaron…–

Los ojos de Fausto, que hasta el momento habían permanecido sombríos, se encendieron alarmados.

–Ya son muchos cuchicheos inútiles. – dijo reposando ambas manos sobre el escritorio. –El señor Hao Asakura se ha reportado enfermo esta mañana. – explicó pasando sus nubes púrpuras por la clase. –Y el señor Tao esta excusado por la visita de sus padres..–

Parecían excusas perfectas, aceptables, poco probables. El silencio electrizante nos invadió por unos segundos.

–Si alguien más tiene algo para decir, sabe dónde encontrarme.– nervioso salió del curso antes de que la mentira estallara.

No se necesito de mucho rato, tampoco de una increíble capacidad deductiva. El profesor había terminado de pasar lista y se encontraba anotando algo de la lección anterior, cuándo alguien hablo.

–Pero los padres de Len nunca vienen a verlo. – soltó escondido entre la extraña impunidad que daba un pequeño puñado de personas.

Y entonces, todo volvió a pasar. Las voces de mis compañeros se unieron protestando todas a la vez, formando un extraño graznido.

La clase paso lenta, aburrida, pero no le di mucha importancia. Durante el último receso, conocí a Chocolove (un chico afro americano que se sentaba detrás del misterioso Tao) junto con sus chistes sin gracia y también a Kyōyama Anna "la rubia bonita" que parecía divertirse torturando a Yoh dándole lecciones de materias que siquiera teníamos. En mi interior, mientras veía cómo ella le gritaba, me pregunté si entre ellos había algo más que una simple amistad.

«Yo también quiero una novia» pensé, con la voz interna ahogada por el molesto ruido del timbre final.

Para llegar a los dormitorios había que atravesar todo el campus académico y era esa la única oportunidad del día, donde el amargo sabor de estar tan lejos y tan cerca de una vida normal parecía acentuarse en nuestros corazones. Pero nada podíamos hacer, porque nada nos rodeaba y nada parecía esperarnos allí afuera.

Fue extraño, cómo un terrible sentimiento de desosiego, pero mientras las horas pasaban en ese lugar tan sombrío, me sentía parte de ese paisaje. Había olvidado que era el nuevo venido desde Hokkaidö con costumbres y acento diferente, ahora tenía una rara sensación de pertenencia. Cómo si toda mi vida la hubiese transcurrido en aquella academia.

Y mientras nos despedíamos de Anna y su tímida amiga de cabello rosa (las chicas dormían en el lado norte de la escuela y los chicos en la parte sur), la noche se cernía sobre nosotros, amenazante, perturbadora.

–Es aquí. –Yoh rompió el silencio alejándome de cualquier fantasía. –Nosotros. – dijo incluyendo a Lyserg y Manta, aunque estos no se habían animado a seguirnos. –Dormimos en el último cuarto del pasillo, si tienes algún problema puedes ir.–

Reí divertido, sin darme cuenta que la voz de mi amigo estaba teñida de pesar. ¿Acaso bromeaba? Lo miré fijo por unos segundos. No. El Yoh despreocupado había huido para darle paso a uno mucho más serio. Avergonzado, decidí encontrar interesantísimos los detalles de la puerta. El 22e brillaba desgastado, sobre un fondo de caoba negro.

–Sólo ignóralos Horo, – la sonrisa tranquila se asomó entre sus labios. –eso será lo mejor. Buenas noches.–

Uno, dos, tres pasos. Pretextos estúpidos atorados en mi garganta, la necesidad de huir a cualquier sitio me invadió. En el fondo, todo era tan inútil cómo esconder una lágrima.

Mi mano temblorosa descansó sobre el pomo de la puerta, la duda interna me invadió. Contando hasta tres, igual que un niño pequeño, giré el picaporte y entré.

El cuarto veintidós e, no sólo rompía toda norma establecida; sino que los tenía a ellos sentados en una sola cama, esperándome, aniquilándome con la mirada. Entonces, sin saber que mi vida cambiaría para siempre, dejé que un jadeo de sorpresa se me escapara.

_««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»_

Actualización larga, algo tediosa, pero tremendamente necesaria. Además, en el siguiente capítulo ya aparece Ren *x*.

Por suerte, esa vez, si tengo una o dos cosas para aclarar

La primera es la notoria ''incomodidad'' que le he dado a Horo al llegar a Fumbari ba Oka. Básicamente esto es porque hasta no hace mucho tiempo atrás (y quizás en la actualidad, no puedo asegurar de que esto no siga pasando) había una fuerte discriminación racial desde varios sectores japoneses hacia los Ainus (llegando al fuerte caso de que los padres dudan si contarles o no a sus hijos sobre su origen étnico) Hasta hace poco, siquiera se los consideraba pueblos indígenas; por lo que tampoco tenían derechos cómo un grupo reconocido de pobladores. Por todo esto, era normal que un chico criado dentro de una familia con ascendencia Ainu (que también estoy segura, se los conoce por otro nombre) podía llegar a desconocer u ocultar totalmente sus raíces. Si se ponen a pensar… algo no muy diferente a lo que se ha hecho con los aborígenes occidentales…

Otra cosa que me ha inspirado mucho a la hora de sentarme a escribir, fue la película D-Day perteneciente a la saga **4 Horror Tales**; que no llega a ser una película de horror con grandes sobresaltos, más bien, se centra en cuán competitiva y asfixiante llega a ser la educación en la mayoría de los países orientales. D-Day nos narra la vida en un Instituto Coreano (esos institutos pupilos que espero sólo existan en Oriente y cuya única finalidad es preparar a quienes no estén seguros/han suspendido/necesitan más notas para dar el examen de ingreso a alguna Universidad Prestigiosa) Es un film raro, de horror psicológico, que te deja el mal gusto a encierro mientras lo ves.

Parte del estricto reglamento fue ''tomado prestado'' de las normas de la prestigiosa Academia Kaiyo; un colegio para gente rica que básicamente, necesita deshacerse de sus hijos por algún tiempo.

Los comentarios serán contestados en mi nuevo blog (link en mi profile) que aún esta muy desordenado y cuasi vacío, pero espero poder sacarlo adelante.

Sin más que decir, ¡nos leemos en dos semanas!

**12 de Agosto, 2009:** Editado para solucionar el molesto problema con las cursivas que me acosaba :).


	3. Influencia

¡Sigo viva, señores! Esta actualización vino muy a deshora, y más tarde de lo que pensaba. Simplemente la facultad me esta matando, y creo que ya no tengo tiempo ni para dormir. Pero bien valió la pena la espera, este cap me gustó como quedo. Espero que ustedes también lo disfruten :3.

Sin más que decirles, el fic.

* * *

Debo confiar en mí,  
lo tengo que saber.  
pero es muy difícil ver  
si algo controla mi ser.  
puedo ver, y decir y sentir  
mi mente dormir  
bajo tu influencia.

**Charlie García **- **Influencia.**

**

* * *

**

-Segundo Capítulo.-

-Influencia.-

El cuarto veintidós e tenía tres camas, baúles para la ropa, libreros, un pequeño equipo de música, laptop, y varias revistas alfombrando el suelo. En sus paredes (antes grisáceas) ahora latían frases borroneadas e ilegibles, pósters de celebridades y un improvisado almanaque.

Forcé una sonrisa, la sorpresa me marcó. Hao Asakura (que no se parecía en nada a Yoh) abrazo a su novio y se acomodó el cabello largo en una coleta. Sus ojos brunos brillaron molestos, la ira le surcó el rostro.

–¿Te vas a quedar parado ahí cómo el idiota, o en algún momento piensas cerrar la puerta?– preguntó curvando una ceja castaña.

Confundido caminé sin hacerle caso. Quería estar lejos de aquel lugar, volver a mi casa, incluso pelear con mi hermana, pero nada de eso era posible. Estaba allí y debía graduarme. No me permitiría fallar.

Pasos lentos, la puerta azotándose. Mirando de costado, caí al vacío, desprotegido a su influencia. Fue abrupto, cómo un choque de dos energías o un sentimiento asfixiante.

«Perfecto…» pensé por unos instantes, hundiéndome en cada rasgo suyo.

Len Tao tenía el cabello violáceo peinado en punta, rasgos suaves y cintura pequeña. Era pálido, misterioso, delgado, con algunos músculos marcados; pero sus ojos eran, quizás, la puerta perfecta hacia su carácter, el magneto gigante que parecía atraerme. Dorados, carentes de sentimientos, amenazantes, prefectos. En conjunto un cóctel de sabor prohibido, la tentación hecha persona.

«Estoy loco. » gruñí apartando cualquier idea pecaminosa. «A mi, los hombres, no me gustan. » repetí, queriendo creer mis propias palabras.

Hablar sólo parecía tonto, por lo que concentré toda mi atención en acomodar las cosas que la escuela me había dado.

–¿Es guapo, verdad?– siseó Hao reseco, recostado contra la pared más lejana. –Pero es mío, nunca se va a fijar en alguien como tú.–

Incómodo, dejé que mis ojos se perdieran en la ventana. En silencio, agradecí dormir de ese lado.

–¿Te diste cuenta, Len?– continuó cruzándose de brazos. –Le gustas, al parecer el indiecito aún no sabe cómo son las cosas aquí. – acarició con un tono maligno.

Len levantó la cabeza (había permanecido indiferente, leyendo recostado sobre la cama del centro) y clavó su mirada sobre la mía. Nubes negras chocaron con estrellas doradas, el claroscuro de nuestras almas detuvo el paso del tiempo. Un latido, dos, tres. Mi corazón gritó desesperado, cómo si Tao fuese la última persona en la vida.

–Te jodes, Hao. – soltó Len con un marcado acento chino. –Tus celos estúpidos me tienen sin cuidado.–

Una risilla suave escapó de mis labios, él volvió a encontrarse con la lectura, Asakura bufó molesto.

–Lo dices porque estas enojadito por lo de hoy. – gruñó entre dientes, olvidándose de mi presencia. –Y eso te hace olvidar, que si este estúpido anda revoloteando por nuestro cuarto, no podremos hacer nada.–

Indeciso tragué saliva.

–Lo digo porque no me importan. – sostuvo cambiando de página. –¿Podrías hacer menos ruido? Intento leer.–

Hao gruñó un insulto.

–Entonces, ¿qué?.– se acercó a nosotros con el ceño fruncido. –¿Vamos a dejar que el indiecito…?–

Continuó hablando, no lo escuché, recuerdos antiguos palpitaron en mi cabeza.

–¡Yo no soy un maldito indiecito, niño afeminado!– grité, y mi voz fue propulsada por la bronca.

Asakura y Tao pestañaron sorprendidos.

–Con lo de niño afeminado no se equivocó. – ironizó Len, enmarcando una sonrisa fría.

Hao resopló, algo parecía haberlo molestado.

–Sí, afeminado ¿y?– se encogió de hombros. –¿Tienes algún problema, pequeño insecto?–

Miré al suelo, una revista vieja crujió bajo mi peso, ideas absurdas se amontonaron.

–¡Hablan como si a mi me gustara estar en este lugar!– bramé paralizando la escena. –¡Claro que no quiero estar aquí, menos con el cabeza de tiburón y su novio raro!–

Pasos, rápidos, furiosos.

–Me estas cansando un poco, indiecito.– dijo Hao, dándome un golpe en el estómago. –No me importa con qué idea vengas sobre nosotros, pero estorbas. Mucho.–

Caí de rodillas sobándome el vientre, dejando que mi reteñido cabello celeste ocultara cualquier mueca de dolor.

–¿Y bien?– hilos castaños se unieron con estelas azules. –¿No crees que es hora de juntar tus cosas?–

Mordí mis dientes obstinado, desafiándolo a una última pelea visual.

Él estaba casi sobre mi, separado sólo por la diferencia de alturas, agachándose cada vez más para burlarse sin levantar la voz.

–¡No!– le grité mientras lo empujaba con todas mis fuerzas.

Hao cayó con una pantomima muda, una alarma invisible estalló en mi cabeza, la irónica risa de Len lo rompió todo.

«¡¿Pero qué hiciste?!» gritó mi voz interna, en un desesperado intento de explicar lo inexplicable.

Hubo un silencio violado, de esos que duran sólo unos segundos.

–¿Qué diablos te crees?– se puso de pie sin haber acariciado el suelo, con una habilidad física impactante. –¿Piensas que no estoy dispuesto a matar a una basura como tú?–

Lo esquivé, un puñetazo certero rozó mi mejilla, la ira y el odio resplandecían en sus ojos.

–No sé si entiendes la posición en la que te encuentras.– manos tomándome del cuello de la ropa, una lucha desenfrenada de empujones y golpes estalló. –Si vuelves a entrometerte en mi camino– soltándome brusco sonrió al ver rotas mis defensas. –Haré que tu miserable existencia arda en el peor infierno.–

Me pisó mano cínico, degustando mi dolor, intentando hacerme gritar.

–Puedes ir corriendo con mi diminuto hermano, tan inútil como tú, codearte con esos idiotas a los que llamas amigos y decirles que todo lo que cuentan sobre nosotros es cierto. Pide el cambio de habitación en la rectoría, aléjate de mi y…–

Cerré los ojos preso del dolor, casi jurando oír a mis huesos romperse. ¿Esa era la nueva vida que tendría? Loco, podría decir, irónico. Viajar por medio país para dejar de ser un desadaptado y sucumbir bajo el poder de alguien que no aceptaba como superior. Loco, triste, irónico. Aguantándome el ardor internp, gruñí un insulto.

–Ya basta Hao.– ordenó Len con un sonido gutural. –Esto no es divertido.–

Prendí la mirada sorprendido, el cuarto giró ante mis ojos.

–¿Perdón?– gruñó Asakura volteando para ver a su novio. –Si quieres golpearlo tú anda, pero no me lo digas de esa manera.–

Tao sonrió frío, mostrando una hilera de perfectos dientes blancos. En algún momento de la pelea, se había movido hacia la cama más alejada de todas.

–Eres aburrido.– repitió con desgano. –Quiero que él sea mi esclavo.–

Torció la cabeza un poco, provocándome un escalofrío metálico.

–¿Para qué?– la pregunta indecorosa rugió mezclada de celos, su pie liberó mi mano. –¿Tanto te gusta el indiecito?.–

Acariciado por la realidad, me puse de pie en un salto. ¿Qué diablos pensaban hacer conmigo?

–Lo quiero. – repitió cruzado de brazos. –Lo reclame primero, es mío.– insistió despacito, cómo si le estuviese explicando algo difícil a un niño pequeño.

Hao soltó un bufido teñido de cólera, el odio danzó en su rostro. Apretando los puños furioso, puso sus ojos en blanco y habló entre dientes.

–Mantenlo alejado de nuestros asuntos.– dijo dándose media vuelta y saliendo del cuarto.

Pude haberlo seguido, para escaparme de aquel golpe a mi orgullo; pero decidí ignorar todas las alertas, y sonreír agradecido a mi salvador. Quebrado en silencio, me paré tambaleante.

–Graci…gracias.– dije entrecortado, acercándome hacia él. –Pero tu novio lucia molesto. –

Ladeó la cabeza de un lado al otro, un imán invisible parecía atraernos.

–Hao no es mi novio.– respondió seco, estirándose en la cama. –Yo lo necesito, él me necesita. Nos complementamos.–

Abrumado, pestañeé una, dos, tres veces, para procesar esas duras palabras.

–Aún así, no debiste hacerlo… tu am, amigo es algo lúgubre y… am, creo que no me presenté… mi nombre es Horo-Horo– nervioso me presenté, esperando encontrar un nuevo compañero.

Len me miró pesado, sus ojos dorados resplandecieron sin brillo, sin vida, sin una gota de humanidad que pudiera salpicarme.

–No entiendes, ¿verdad?– se levantó desganado, sin contestar el saludo. –Boro-Boro, tú eres mi esclavo. Ahora, has mi cama.–

Bajé la mano boquiabierto.

–¿Cómo dijiste chinito? ¡Mi nombre es Horo-Horo!– remarqué agitado, cansado de tanto absurdo.

Siseó despacito, imitando el sonido de una serpiente moribunda.

–Eres mío ahora, y yo te llamaré como quiera Hoto-Hoto.– con los oídos zumbándome de furia, lo vi moverse grácil buscando más libros. –No creo que comprendas lo que aquí sucede, puedes tener un millón de amigos allí afuera… pero quién esta entre el pie de Hao y tu triste cabeza soy yo.– Tragué en seco, listo para odiarlo. –¿Qué esperas? Te dije que hicieras mi cama.–

Nuestros ojos se encontraron, chispas imaginarias revolotearon en mi interior, la frialdad aplastó todo lo conocido.

–Ya esta hecha.– gruñí molesto, rompiendo todo encanto.

Entonces volvió a sonreír y la sonrisa se formó muy despacio, como a cámara lenta, como si no fuera humano.

–Ya no.– respondió desarmándola de un solo toque. –Ahora, muévete.–

Sentándose en un rincón del cuarto, soltó una carcajada desagradable. Su risa apagada, hizo vibrar los vidrios. Decidido a no ser pisado, cogí un almohadón y se lo lancé directo a la cara.

–Enseguida, señorito.– burlé arqueando ambas cejas, mientras disfrutaba en silencio su expresión desconcertada.

Si iba a ser su esclavo, buscaría la forma de disfrutarlo. Después de todo, la misteriosa influencia de Len, lograba cegarme. Y eso, estaba seguro, sólo se trataba de un morbo malsano.

* * *

Los rr's del último cap, los contestaré recién mañana en mi blog. ¿La razón? tengo un exámen y aún me falta leer los resúmenes de un libro. No obstante, no me puedo despedir sin agradecer a todos los que van leyendo esta historia. :3 significa mucho para mi todos sus comentarios, ¡me animan a seguir escribiendo!

Para quienes leer **'Bajo (...)'**, la última parte de esa historia estara subida para la semana entrante... o la proxíma (todo depende de como terminen mis parciales xx) Lo más seguro, es que antes de lo que esperen estará terminada.

Sin más que decir, ¡que pasen buena semana!

¡Reviews! :3


	4. Motín

Ugh, en estos momentos tendría que estar escribiendo algo interesante para darles la bienvenida, bien, ahí vamos:

¡Perdon la demora! realmente, realmente intenté actualizar antes, pero con el estudio, los parciales, y la vida todo se hace cada vez más lento xx. Prometo no dejar de lado Big, sólo que caí en cuenta que me llevará tiempo escribir cada cap... y no porque sea largos (este es el más largo que tengo) sino porque la facultad se chupa la mitad del horario... y el estudio me deja con dos tercios de vida. Espero que se acerquen las vacaciones, ¡Por Buda! que se acerquen las vacaciones.

Sobre esta actualización, :3 va desde el punto de vista de Len; algunas cosas se aclaran al final.

¿Una canción para escuchar mientras leen?** Losing my religion**, de REM.

* * *

That's me in the corner (ahí estoy en la esquina)  
That's me in the spotlight (ahí estoy en el centro de las miradas)  
Losing my religion (deshaciéndome de mis creencias)  
Trying to keep up with you (tratando de mantenerte conmigo)  
And I don't know if I can do it (y no sé si pueda hacerlo)

**Losing my Religion - REM.**

* * *

**-Tercer capítulo.-**

**-Motín.-**

Las cadenas envolvieron mis brazos y piernas, el vacío cósmico latió deseoso por tragarme. Sudando frío quise moverme, pero una terrible opresión en el pecho me calmó. ¿Estaba muerto? Jadeando, entreabrí los ojos y de pronto todo fue demasiado claro.

Desperté temprano, inmovilizado por una pesadilla. Afuera los primeros rayos del sol derretían suaves copos de nieve, adentro mis compañeros de cuarto dormían. El cruel sonido del despertador aún no había violado sus oídos y mis gruñidos desesperados no llegaban a desgarrar el silencio.

El viento suave meció las copas de los árboles, los ronquidos de Horo-Horo impidieron cualquier pensamiento, la indiferencia de Hao me abofeteó. Él no estaba dormido, nos conocíamos lo suficiente cómo para saber cuándo actuábamos, y tampoco parecía estar interesado en ayudarme.

Entonces, envenenado por mi propia soledad, respiré profundo intentando calmarme. No era la primera vez que pasaba, pero el amargo gusto de estar pendiente entre la vida y la muerte lograba arruinar mis días. Era por eso que dormía tan poco, era por eso que detestaba sentir sueño. En mi cerebro, esa masa de ideas inconclusas, cosas tales sólo anunciaba una muerte temprana. Era estúpido, sin sentido, idiota. Pero no podía dejar de pensar que la oscuridad y las cadenas estaban dentro de mi, y que tarde o temprano lograrían asfixiarme.

Enloquecido por esa brutal tarea de querer sentirme vivo sin estarlo, lo ignoré todo.

Pasos, un bostezo furioso, la luz principal parpadeó arrancado aquel mundo de sombras, mis soles dorados se concentraron en él. Horo volvió a bostezar y un embrujo raro, hizo que cada uno de sus movimientos fueran magnéticos. Por un instante el tiempo se detuvo y yo logré moverme, sentándome en una pantomima muda de agitada soledad, llamando la atención de aquel magneto de acento extraño.

–¿Estás bien?– la pregunta idiota fue lanzada al aire, Horokeu caminó hacia mi cama y me miró con cuidado. –Estás todo agitado… ¿tienes fiebre?–

Incómodo, noté como sus estelas negras paseaban sobre mi cuerpo, devolviéndome cada movimiento, librándome de mis cadenas.

–Fue un mal sueño.– mentí sabiendo que lo mío estaba más cercano al temor nocturno. – Nada que te importe, Boro-Boro.–

Usui se cruzó de brazos molesto, el rubor intentó invadirme.

–No es como si necesitarás aparentar ser amable. – comenté sagaz, incrustando mis ojos sobre los suyos. –¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? Hasta hace nada, roncabas cómo topadora.– salí de la cama con un movimiento elegante, mis pies descalzos besaron el frío suelo.

Así él era el más alto, pero yo aún tenía el control. Sin dejar que mi sonrisa socarrona se derrumbara, lo recorrí con la mirada ignorando el rápido latir de mi corazón. Horo-Horo dormía con ropa interior, su cuerpo bien proporcionado me saludó descaradamente.

«Y ropa interior con puntitos» añadí orgulloso en ese eterno mundo de pensamientos, que no podía tomar en cuenta delicias carnales.

–Sólo voy al baño, ¿bien?– gruñó molesto, cruzándose de brazos. –¿Es que los señoritos no tienen esas necesidades?–

Sorprendido, lo miré fulminante.

–Te equivocas… si tengo esas necesidades, anda, camina… – evadiéndolo, fui hacia la puerta. –Se hace tarde.–

Me miró desconfiado.

–¿Tarde para qué?– preguntó entre dientes. –¿Y por qué tendría que ir contigo?–

Regalándole otra sonrisa fría, señalé a Hao.

–El único que esta entre el pie de Hao y tu triste cabeza, soy yo. – recordé victorioso. –Ahora, lleva la ropa que dejé sobre la cama… nos bañaremos y luego me ayudarás a practicar un poco.–

Salí, el viento frío me acarició. Un silencio decoroso caía sobre los demás cuartos, el olor de la primavera tardía flotó en el aire.

–¿Vamos a bañarnos?– me siguió sonrojado, cargando mi uniforme. –¿Tú y yo, juntos?–

Casi comprendiendo sus palabras, tomé un minuto para reaccionar. No era el ser promiscuo que todos creían, tampoco el rey del doble sentido. Sólo estaba allí, parado al lado de alguien que parecía tragarse la mayoría de los rumores.

–Yo en una ducha, tú en la otra. – respondí seco, poniendo los ojos en blanco. –No hay que ser un genio para comprenderlo.–

Avergonzado, evité mirarlo adelantándome a sus pasos, evitando que se topara con mi sonrojo.

–Y… am… ¿hace cuánto vives aquí?– siguiéndome a poca distancia, hizo malabares con la ropa.

Sin voltear, busqué en mis recuerdos. Esa era una pregunta demasiado peligrosa. ¿Hacía cuántos años había llegado a esta cárcel de rejas metálicas? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba esa rara relación con Hao? No pudiendo encontrar una respuesta acertada, dejé que mis soles dorados violarán al cielo.

–Unos años, bastante.–

Sonreí al imaginar su expresión desconcertada.

–Y… ¿no extrañas a tus padres?–

La furia interna me abrazó, a veces, pensaba que sólo estaba hecho por el odio.

–No.– contesté seco, caminando cada vez más rápido. –Claro que no, no los necesito.–

Tragué saliva ignorándolo todo, incluso la molesta voz del Ainu que me acompañaba. Por un momento, mientras entraba a la fría oscuridad del cuarto de baño, recordé cosas que había prometido olvidar.

–Lo siento…– se disculpó Horo-Horo quitándose la ropa. –No quería recordarte cosas malas…–

Respondiéndole con un sonido gutural, dejé que mis ojos pasearan por el vacío de las duchas. Estábamos en una habitación pequeña que no dejaba espacio a la privacidad, separados tan sólo por unos biombos colocados a nuestros costados, encerrados en un cubículo pequeño de fácil roce perverso.

–¿Tienes un tatuaje?– sorprendido miró por detrás de mi desnudez.

Cansado de su charla molesta, lo fulminé con la mirada. En algún momento había empezado a cambiarme, dándole la espalda, abriéndolo a observaciones.

–Vamos, chinito…– dijo entre dientes. –Sólo creo que se te ve genial, ¿algún problema con eso?–

Poniéndose una toalla gris sobre los hombros, se fue a bañar sin esperar una respuesta. Entonces, sonrojado, me di cuenta que mi corazón palpitaba fuerte cada vez que él estaba cerca… fue raro, fue sentirse vivo, fue…

«Casualidad» castigó mi voz interna, rompiendo todos los encantos posibles al verlo bañarse entre una escueta nube de vapor.

Quizás sólo estaba por caer enfermo, quizás sólo me imaginaba cosas; pero con cada movimiento inocente podría jurar que…

La puerta se abrió rechinante, voces adormecidas irrumpieron en mis pensamientos. Del otro lado, en la punta más lejana a mi autismo momentáneo, Yoh y sus amigos entraron envueltos en alguna conversación ridícula.

–¡Hola, Len!– saludó Asakura con una estúpida sonrisa destellante. –¿Qué se cuenta?– caminando hacia mi, dejó que Manta y Chocolove murmuraran frases inconexas a su espalda.

Lo miré aburrido.

–Nada que te importe, Asakura.– respondí entre dientes, acariciando el dulce sabor de la indiferencia. –Realmente, no sé por qué tendría que contarte mi vida.–

Sin saber que decir, Yoh se encogió de hombros.

–¿Sabes? Con los chicos logramos hacer Otedamas y ahora buscamos gente para armar dos equipos para hoy, el grupo que pierde debe juntar dinero y pagar gaseosas para el equipo que gane…– rió rascándose la cabeza. –claro… tendrán que traerlas de contrabando en la próxima visita familiar… pero… ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres estar en mi grupo?–

Ladeé la cabeza de un lado al otro, cómo si tragará ácido, intentando comprender por qué era tan amable conmigo.

–Ese es un juego para mujeres.– dije evasivo, levantándome para evitar cualquier nueva invitación.

Yoh sonrió de lado, su mirada me siguió hasta que el agua de la ducha golpeteó mi piel

–¿Y tú Horo?– preguntó apenas volteando. –¿Quieres estar en mi grupo?–

Chispas de agua delinearon mi figura, celos ocultos golpetearon en mi cabeza.

–Hola Yoh. – saludó Horo, mientras gotas de agua caían de sus reteñidos cabellos. –¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?–

Furioso, los fulminé con la mirada. ¿Por qué hablaba así con Asakura? ¿Por qué su tono cambiaba cada vez que me decía algo? ¿Por qué todo lo que hacía terminaba por afectarme tanto? Por qué, por qué, por qué, preguntas estúpidas flotaron entre las cortinas de humo, odios ocultos me recorrieron. Soltando un suspiro vencido, de esos que parecen morir antes de comenzar la lucha, caí rendido ante un enemigo invisible.

–Es que Len siempre es de despertarse temprano y como se ve que son tan buenos amigos…– divagó Yoh desvistiéndose.

Una sonrisa suave bailó por los labios de Horo, el rubor interno me atacó. Mentalmente, me regañé por creerlo atractivo.

–¿Buenos amigos…?– dudó por un momento. –Sí… supongo…–

Manta rió sobre su aliento, Chocolove lo miró extrañado.

–¿Supones?... nadie, pero nadie.– dijo bajito, esperando que no los escuchara.– A soportado tanto en esa habitación desde que ellos dos están juntos… o bien te hiciste buen amigo de Len o…– se encogió de hombros buscando una respuesta. –O tú dirás…–

Las mejillas de Horokeu se volvieron escarlatas, gustoso de ver su incomodidad, dejé que el agua tibia fluyera sola.

–¿Y es que te importa?– gruñí tranquilo, volviéndome a vestir. –Y no, Usui no puede perder tiempo con ustedes… esta ocupado después de clases.–

Orgulloso de haber provocado tanto revuelo, me marché con el cabello aún húmedo, dejando a un solitario y avergonzado Horo-Horo tratando de explicar lo inexplicable.

Con una sonrisa radiante surcándome el alma, caminé perdido en mis pensamientos. Me gustaba hacerlo sufrir, quería que note mi presencia, que se diera cuenta cuando no estaba a su alrededor, que él también… Moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro, aborté cualquier pensamiento ridículo, pero sus magnéticas estrellas brunas rallaron la noche de mi cerebro.

–Con esa cara, cualquier crédulo pensaría que acabas de llegar al clímax.– burlona, se cruzó de brazos y esperó algún ataque.

Pegué un respingó, la sorpresa me abofeteó. ¿Había caminado por ahí, sonriendo y pensando en el indiecito? Imposible, debía ser una mala broma.

–Y bien Len… ¿en qué piensas?–

Devuelto a la realidad, suspiré seco. Anna Kyöyama, famosa por su fuerte carácter, dejó que sus hebras rubias danzaran con el viento. Era una chica guapa, de perlas negras como la noche más oscura, figura delgada y mirada fuerte.

–En nada.– mentí sabiendo que no triunfaría. –Yoh esta en las duchas. – solté aburrido, deseando verla desaparecer por un instante.

Fue la primer persona con la que hablé, más por necesidad que agrado, y la única que sabía leer cada uno de mis gestos. Con el tiempo, nos hicimos amigos. Su presencia supo calmar el intenso ardor de estar encerrado como rata en una jungla de gatos.

A veces, cuándo cerraba fuerte los ojos, podía escuchar ecos atorados en el tiempo y recordarlo todo.

–Lo que digas.– espetó fría, acercando su rostro al mío. –Y bien… ¿dónde está tu Boro-Boro?–

Sólo un fino espacio de aire invisible nos separaba, voces extrañas zumbaron furiosas.

–Se llama Horo-Horo– corregí hipócrita. –Y no sé, creo que no ha salido del baño… no me importa…–

Los rumores… allí rondaban de vuelta. Apretando fuerte los puños, retrocedí un poco para acallarlos.

–Para ser alguien que no te importa– dijo neutra. –le prestas demasiada atención, incluso de forma negativa. –

Golpeado por la obviedad, bajé la mirada.

–Actúas como si no me conocieras.– gruñí maquillado por un leve rubor

Anna arqueó sus cejas, tan claras como el sol del mediodía, y dejó que una mueca extraña le contaminará el rostro.

–Te conozco. – insistió cruzada de brazos. –por eso me extraña que te interese tanto ese sujeto.–

Silencio, frío, tajante.

–¿Y si fuese así?– pregunté desafiándola.

Me miró triste, preocupada, como si quisiera decirme algo importante sin palabras.

–Entonces espero que…–

Pasos, furiosos, inquietantes; susurros idiotas invadieron el patio, rasguños hirientes renacieron del pasado.

–¡Tiburoncete!– gritó interrumpiéndola y obligándome a voltear hacia un infierno desconocido.

Ahogando una sardónica carcajada, me dediqué a mirarlo serio (lo más serio que pude) y a evaluar cada uno de sus movimientos. Horo-Horo se detuvo ante mí, agitado y con sus hebras color cielo aún húmedas. Estaba mal vestido, con el pantalón de la escuela del lado equivocado y la camisa mal abotonada, pegada a su cuerpo.

–¡Infeliz!– soltó molesto, llamando la atención de todos los que nos rodeaban. –¡¿Cómo puedes hacerme ESO delante de mis amigos!? ¡¿Es que no tengo derechos contigo!?–

Soltando con naturalidad una auténtica risa maliciosa, dejé que Anna regalará al viento un suspiro frustrado.

–¡Ya no lo hagas!– cabezas curiosas se reunieron, la delicia de los desocupados corrió desnuda. –¡¿Me oyes?! ¡Ya no me pongas en vergüenza ante todos!–

Quedándonos mudos por unos segundos, escuchamos preguntas sin respuestas.

–Te apuesto… que Tao le ha hecho algo realmente malo al nuevo, como para que actué de esa forma…–

Dijeron por allí, opinando sin saber, inventando cuentos locos.

–No necesito ponerte en ridículo, porque tu mismo te encargas de eso. – mi voz sonó áspera, distante, con un dejo de amargura.

Con las manos sudorosas tragué saliva. No entendía que me pasaba, pero desde su llegada todo a mí alrededor giraba con una música aterradora.

–¡¿Acaso te doy asco?! ¡¿Eres de esos racistas encubiertos y te pusiste como propósito hacerme la vida insoportable?!– jadeó arrastrando las últimas palabras. –Entonces pediré cambio a otro cuarto, así tú, Hao y su maldito odio podrán dormir tranquilos–

Pestañeé una, dos, tres veces. Se iba. ¿Realmente se iba? Con el sabor del vacío palpitándome en la garganta, con la visión de mis demonios nocturnos, intenté olvidar cuán bien me había sentido por tenerlo a mi lado al despertar.

Mi corazón gritó enloquecido

A veces olvidaba que las demás personas sentían, a veces olvidaba lo que era sentir.

–Puedes ir si quieres.– solté sorprendiéndome. – Digo…– divagué buscando las palabras justas para justificar un desliz. –No es como si me importara.–

Usui sonrío ancho, la felicidad volvió a invadirme. Antes de poder actuar, él se lanzó a mi para encerrarme en un fuerte abrazo.

–¡Sabía que no eres tan malo!– dijo bajito, preso de la alegría.

Entonces, en el momento que nuestras almas latieron juntas, un motín interno derribó todas mis barreras.

Anna lanzó un bufido aburrido, los demás se asombraron, un Hao semidormido lo vio todo y yo… dejé de ver al mundo moverse.

* * *

Capítulo largo, largo, largo que me llevó semanas redactar... espero que no se me filtraran errores de continuidad, tipeo, ni nada de eso xx que ya lo he revisado, pero son cosas que suelen pasar.

Con respecto a ciertas cosillas:

**Otedamas **Un juego tradicional que nace en las épocas de la Segunda Guerra Mundial (y como bien dice Ren, se lo considera un juego de mujeres) básicamente, consiste en pequeños bolsitos de tela rellenos por habas, que se sacuden hasta hacer diversos malabares al son de alguna canción (algo muy similar al gato o la payana/payaya).

**Parálisis del sueño** Algo bastante común que nos puede pasar a todos; suele darse en la etapa REM del sueño y es una autodefensa que tiene el cuerpo para no 'escenificar' lo que el individuo dormido este soñando; suele suceder que el cerebro se 'despierte' a un tiempo y que 'el cuerpo' siga 'dormido' y 'despierte' en pocos segundos. La sensación desagradable de estar entre muerto-y-vivo, ha llevado diversas teorías en el campo del folclore de los diferentes países (concretamente, en occidente se le atribuía a la prescencia de algún demonio o fantasma; en China a la presión de un fantasma o ente 'presionando' el cuerpo del a víctima y en Japón por la presión de algún espíritu popular)

**Sobre el nombre de Horokeu** broma aparte en ciertos capítulos del animé y algunos tomos del manga, 'Horo-Horo' suena y se escribe (en Katakana) igual que 'Boro-Boro' (que significaría basura); la broma más cercana con la que lo asociamos muchos latinos, es con la utilizada por uno de los fansubs que sutítulaba la serie y era Hoto-Hoto (una foma déspota de bromear sobre su sexualidad)

Y es todo por esta vuelta, : ) trataré de no tardar tanto en la proxíma actu. Los rr's, cómo siempre, se contestan en el blog... un poco porque esto quedaría muy largo, y otro porque ya me duermo sobre el teclado.

¡Gracias por leer!

**reviews? :D**


	5. El juego del mudo

¡Actualizado en tiempo récord! (bueno, en lo que en mí sería tiempo récord) nueva entrega de Big, esta vez bastante más corto que el anterior :)

De ahora en más, supongo (si es que mi computadora no se autodestruye por el abuso que hago de ella durante el año lectivo) las actualizaciones serán más seguidas, dejándome así tiempo para subir varios oneshots y drabbles que tengo pautados para este año.

En fin... ¡espero que la actualización de hoy guste! Si tengo que recomendar alguna canción para esta vez... sería **Within You** de David Bowie (parte de la banda sonora de 'Laberinto', tema muy cortito de verdad). ¡Es una canción grandiosa, interpretada por un hombre cuyo alterego viene desde Marte!, así que la recomiendo mucho.

* * *

Your eyes can be so cruel, (tus ojos pueden ser tan crueles)  
just as I can be so cruel, (cómo yo puedo ser muy cruel)  
though I do believe in you (pero aún creo en ti)  
yes I do. (sí, lo hago)

**Within You**-**David Bowie.**

* * *

**-Cuarto capítulo.-**

**-El juego del mudo.-**

Las horas pasaron lentas, aburridas y los demagogos de turno vaciaron su contenido monótono sobre nuestras cabezas. A mí alrededor, insectos pequeños tomaron apuntes, murmullos de odio aterrizaron en el aire.

Sonreí cansado del todo y de la nada; satirizando, para mí, los rumores que recorrían el venenoso boca y boca. Cuentos de amantes, de drogas locas, de idas y venidas, historias secretas, cosas inventadas.

Antes me molestaban, antes lograban enojarme. Ahora todo era tan distinto, porque había aprendido algo que los profesores no enseñaban. Con el alma cansada y marchita, con esa sabiduría de quién vive más de una vida, me di cuenta que allí afuera había un mundo y ninguno de los que vive encerrado en este universo de reglas inútiles podía pertenecer a el. Cómo si nunca hubiésemos sido humanos, como si nos hubiesen recortado de la tierra.

A veces, ese pensamiento era demasiado incómodo.

El profesor dijo algo pero no lo escuché, porque concentraba toda mi atención en ese acto banal de mirar sin ver un punto específico. Era difícil de explicar, pero en ocasiones me preguntaba por qué mamá y papá gastaban tanto dinero en un lugar como ese.

Con una sonrisa áspera surcándome la cara encontré, quizás, la respuesta que tanto deseaba olvidar.

No importaban los por qué ni por cuánto, el dinero o la aceptación. Mientras estudiábamos en un burdo lugar donde muchos depositaban lo no querido, el mundo allí afuera seguía latiendo, respirando, sufriendo incendiado. Y en tanto los otros despertaban aceptando cada vez más aquellos adultos que alguna vez odiaron, yo despertaba igual que ayer, sabiendo que mañana sería igual que hoy.

–¿Vamos?–

La casi pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, Len se cruzó de brazos aburrido.

–¿No almuerzas con el indiecito hoy?– pregunté seco, guardando mis cosas en la mochila. –Es que parecen llevarse tan bien.– burlé soltando un suspiro, ignorando al mundo que luchaba por salir del aula.

Momentos congelados, silencios incómodos, distancia en nuestros ojos.

Me miró seco, sus soles de invierno abofetearon cada palabra. Por allí, creí escuchar que Horo, Yoh y los demás salieron felices, ignorándolo todo, burlándose de esa pequeña guerra personal.

–¿Sigues con eso?–

Sin contestarle, solté un respingo.

–Hao… él y yo no tenemos nada.–

Palabras inútiles sueltas en el aire, la ira cansina consumiéndome por dentro.

–Si tienes o no algo con él no me importa. – gruñí escupiendo una nueva mentira. –Que toquen lo mío, eso es lo que me molesta.–

Silencio, tormentoso, dañino.

Me puse de pie en un mundo momento, el calor de la primavera lo azotó todo.

–¿Tuyo?– repitió molesto, alejando de su voz cualquier sentimiento de culpa.

Suyo, mío, nuestro. Recuerdos vacíos, salieron a flote en un instante fugaz. En algún tiempo estuvimos enamorados y nos quisimos con una prolijidad casi desesperada.

Y luego, todo termino. Quizás dos almas que, en algún punto, son demasiado parecidas sólo están hechas para hacerse daño.

Ahora que nuestros corazones ya no latían juntos quemándose con el fuego de una locura egoísta, ahora que el amor no contaminaba nuestras almas… nadie podía decir que no lo habíamos intentado.

–Sí, Len, mío.– insistí despacito. –¿recuerdas? Nos complementamos.–

La mentira disfrazada de verdad, un sentimiento vacío desde mi estómago. ¿Podía sentirlo él también?

Odiándolo por ser tan débil y no comprender los dobles sentidos, caminé hacia la puerta sintiéndolo cada vez más diminuto.

Estaba perdiendo el tiempo pensando en lo imposible y a pesar de que mi corazón no parecía tan marchito, me gustaba ver la frustración reflejada en sus ojos.

–Hao…– su voz se convirtió en un susurro imperdonable, de esos que parecían demasiado filosos cómo para continuar.

Entendiéndolo todo sin escuchar nada, me adelanté a lo siguiente y salí del cuarto para dejarlo sólo con los fantasmas de su conciencia.

Ensanché una sonrisa tétrica.

Sabía que entre ellos no pasaba nada, aún así, había algo en ese indiecito que me molestaba. Quizás su carácter, quizás su inservible presencia, quizás el molesto revuelo que había hecho en mi mundo interior. No importaba. Él debía aprender, que nadie tenía permiso de tocar lo mío. Y a pesar de que ahora mi cerebro se ocupaba con alguien más, no podía permitir eso.

Con la cabeza dando vueltas, me uní a la manada de gente que se arrastraba por el corredor principal. Habíamos perdido la hora del almuerzo en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo, pero ya no importaba.

No tenía hambre, ni sed, ni cualquier necesidad fisiológica normal.

Recordar que estaba encerrado en un colegio con jardines artificiales me retorcía el estómago, saber que estaba perdiendo a la persona que antes era sólo mía retorcía mi interior.

Irónico.

Y yo intentando conquistar a otro. Y él con sus manos sobre lo mío, los cuatro perdiendo demasiado tiempo, en ocurrencias inútiles, pensamientos efímeros.

Quizás, quizás, quizás.

Llegué al cuarto casi mecánico, repitiendo los versos de alguna canción olvidada pero que en esos momentos rompió con todos los récords de ventas. Afuera el celador de turno gritaba algo parecido a "ve a tu siguiente clase o…", adentro nuestro propio infierno personal sonrió gustoso.

Revistas prohibidas, cómics viejos, tachones adornando las paredes, él cambiándose de ropa.

Todo en aquel falso teatro era demasiado perfecto.

Cerré la puerta con fuerza, logrando captar su atención. El diminuto invasor venido del norte, dejó caer la ropa de sus manos.

–Hola, Chico del Hielo– saludé neutro.

Horo-Horo me miró con una mueca contraída en su rostro trigueño, parte de él parecía divagar entre seguir con lo suyo o salir corriendo.

–Asakura.– respondió con naturalidad, cómo si tratar a sus compañeros de clase por el apellido maraca alguna distancia.

Divertido, me senté en la cama y tomé un viejo encendedor escondido bajo las sábanas.

–Hao.– corregí tratando de mostrar interés en sus rutinarios movimientos. –Estaremos mucho tiempo juntos, será mejor que nos dejemos de formalidades.–

Horokeu se quitó la camisa, una mirada confundida latió en sus estelas negras. Lo miré, me miró y recorrí su parcial desnudez con una tranquilidad inhumana.

–Es raro que te saltes una clase.– proseguí esbozando una ácida sonrisa. –Llevas aquí ¿cuánto? ¿una semana, dos… tres? Quizás Len llevé la cuenta.–

Volteó abrumado para buscar, algo, en el armario. Jugando a encender y apagar el zippo, solté la próxima bomba.

–¿Recuerdas lo que te dije el día que llegaste?– mantuve encendido el mechero por un rato, el calor del fuego coqueteó con mi piel desnuda, ideas malsanas bailaron ciegas.

El indiecito dibujó un 'sí' imaginario, su cuerpo tembló al darse cuenta que la conversación se acercaba a un terreno peligroso.

–Escucha… no tenemos nada.– dijo enfrentándome. –Nada, siquiera podemos estar en una misma habitación sin empezar a insultarnos… no sé tus paranoias pero…–

Un sonido gutural se escapó de mi garganta, el silencio fue abrupto, electrizante.

–Len me necesita, yo lo necesito, nos complementamos. – expliqué viéndolo girar sobre sus talones. –No tenemos nada romántico, quizás exageré un poco.–

Ojo a ojo, enfrentados. Desencajado, Horokeu intentó anudarse la corbata del uniforme.

–Entonces… –dije incorporándome y caminando hacia él, casi en cámara lenta, casi queriendo hipnotizarle. –Lo siento, Horo-Horo–

Mi rostro cerca del suyo, largos mechones castaños se mezclaron con hilos celestes, una fina capa de aire separó nuestras bocas.

Incómodo por la cercanía, encontró interesantísima la humedad que dañaba al muro.

Volviendo a sonreír, esta vez para cubrir una horrible mueca de satisfacción, dejé que mis manos le acomodaran el uniforme.

Despacio, con un toque de abusiva sexualidad.

–¿Vamos?– la casi pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, el contacto desmedido le invitó a dar un salto y alejarse del peligro.

Cazador y presa, gato y ratón en un endemoniado juego de azar. Quizás iba ser divertido jugar con él.

–¿Vamos?– insistí cruzándome de brazos. –Llegaremos tarde… y si tienes media beca… no puedes darte el lujo de faltar por que sí, ¿verdad?–

Vencido, por primera vez, asintió sin decir nada. Una alegría nerviosa le iluminó el rostro.

Desde mi fuero interno, con una cínica, macabra y desalmada sonrisa resplandeciente, di inicio a una cacería muda.

A veces, pensaba que había sido joven por demasiado tiempo.

* * *

**Mi cerebro dice que debo aclarar cosas antes de despedirme:**

La forma en la que Hao se refiere a Horo-Horo es despectiva. Los Ainus son un grupo** étnico índigena**, fuertemente discriminado como creo haber explicado antes, que habita en Hokkaidö, Honshu, en la parte septentrional de Japón, las Islas Kuriles y en parte de Rusia. No son 'indios' (porque los indios viven, lógicamente, en la India) ni simples 'norteños'.

El **Zippo**, aunque lo creo mundialmente conocido, son encendedores de bolsillos (de esos que se utilizan para encender los cigarros, o para prender las hornallas) con una tapa superior que es abisagrada. La grandes diferencias con los encendedores comunes, además de sus diseños, es que estos son recargables y que son a prueba de viento, por lo que pueden mantenerse encendidos en climas extremos. De ahí que el encendedor de Hao este en bastante mal estado.

Sobre dónde voy a **responder los reviews**, he decidido cambiar mi web. Luego de muchos dolores de cabeza con blogger, he decidido pasarme a LJ. Fue lo más sano, antes de tomarme el primer avión y comenzar con una masacre. Los rr's del capítulo pasado están allí, mi nuevo link lo pueden ubicar en mi profile; de a poquito iré pasando lo que queda de mi blogger a ese nuevo lugar. Espero tener mejor suerte, están invitados a comentar.

:) y eso es todo, espero que les agradará la actu. Nos leemos dentro de dos semanas, con un ámbiente más navideño. ¡Gracias por leer y feliz semana!


	6. Dinamita interna

¡Feliz año nuevo! Aquí vengo a dejar una nueva actualización que, esta vez, fue cortada por la mitad para ser subida en dos partes. En esta primer mitad, nos encontraremos con un 'capítulo' más corto dónde puramente se hablará de los cambios en los puntos de vista de Horo; por lo demás, podría decirse que es transistorio... (: o no.

* * *

One look could kill **(**una mirada podría matar**)**  
My pain, your thrill **(**mi dolor, tu emoción**)**  
I want to love you but I better not touch **(**quiero amarte, pero mejor no te toco**)**  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop **(**quiero abrazarte pero mis sentidos dicen que pare**)**

**Poison - Alice Cooper.**

**

* * *

-Quinto Capítulo.-**

–**Dinamita interna.–**

Nunca llegué a ser uno de los primeros de la clase, tampoco obtuve notas altas. No. Esos puestos estaban reservados para las personas que realmente estudiaban. Gente cómo Manta, Anna, incluso Hao y Len. Estudiantes listos para superarse en la aburrida rutina, aspirando a llegar alto sin siquiera desplegar sus alas. Eran ellos los que tenían buenas calificaciones, y hacían que el día tras día se hiciera cada vez más ameno al contestar las preguntas de los profesores.

Yo, igual que tantos otros, iba allí porque estaba obligado. Nada más. Por eso no me pareció raro cuándo ocupé mi tiempo libre interesándome en otras cosas. La confianza de mis nuevos amigos, por ejemplo, o la inusual timidez de una bonita chica de corto cabello rosado. El resto era material conocido, que podía aprender en cualquier escuela.

–¿No viste a mi hermano?– la tranquila voz de Yoh salió cómo un susurro temeroso de interrumpir al profesor que daba clases.

Parpadeando un poco, los busqué con la mirada. Dos asientos vacíos me saludaron irónicos, la obviedad golpeó mi rostro.

Llevaba ya un dos meses de asistencia continúa (situación que había mantenido gracias al apoyo de Yoh y los demás) y a pesar de compartir cuarto con ellos aún no me acostumbraba a sus habituales faltas. ¿Para qué? La felicidad que sentía en aquellos momentos, no merecía ser eclipsada por el raro comportamiento de dos que vivían en el montón.

–Los vi preparándose para salir…– dije aburrido jugando con mi lápiz. –Han de estar por allí.– aventuré sabiendo mi propia mentira.

Yoh suspiró encogiendo los hombros, un dejo de amargura tiñó su rostro.

–Están raros. – repuso luego de un rato, volteando levemente la cabeza para verme directo. –Anna y Len pelearon ayer o eso me contaron.–

Asentí en silencio, encorvando una ceja. Si aquello era cierto, ahora entendía el malhumor del chino que entró al cuarto por la tarde maldiciendo entre dientes y con el rostro crispado.

«Bueno, el señorito se enoja por todo» pensé olvidando de cuán distante y frío se había comportado durante ese último tiempo.

–Hao…– empezó él neutro, mientras el profesor escribía en la pizarra.

Murmullos, el rumor corriéndose banco por banco.

–No es tan malo. – contesté tomando notas, chistidos fastidiosos me pidieron callar. –Se ofreció para ayudarme con una materia, le dije que lo pensaría.–

Mi amigo me miró sorprendido, una sonrisa grata se escapó de sus labios.

–¿De verdad?.– preguntó garabateando en su cuaderno. –Bien, eso sí que es una sorpresa… incluso Annita se extrañará si se entera.–

Ambos reímos por lo bajo, de todo, de nada, de nosotros mismos.

–Yo quiero una novia cómo la tuya…– agregué invadido por una felicidad interna. –Bonita así, sólo que con mejor carácter.– murmuré asegurándome de no ser escuchado. Anna sabía darme escalofríos.

Chocolove, que había oído todo, soltó una bruma mala y esperó risas que nunca llegaron.

–Annita no es mi novia… – aclaró Yoh soltando su risilla boba y curvando una mueca de falso pesar. –Es mí prometida…–

Tragué confundido, azotado por un escalofrío molesto.

–Tu padres…– palabras inconexas lucharon por salir, la fría mirada de ella se clavó sobre mi cuerpo.

Yoh rió rascándose la cabeza.

–No, no tenemos dinero… sólo somos una familia muy tradicional.–

Asentí confundido, rogando por acomodar cada cosa dicha. Sin duda, Len se hubiese burlado de mi expresión bobalicona.

Manta nos miró aburrido, el calor del verano siguió trepado en mi rostro.

–Podríamos juntarnos y hacer un partido de jan-ken-pon, el equipo que pierda… bueno, y veremos que hace.– dijo y su voz chillona fue apagada por un grito seco.

Silver nos llamó la atención, risas burlonas hicieron eco en mis oídos. A lo lejos, una complicada ecuación quedaba incompleta.

–Si los señores tienen tantas ganas de hablar…– empezó, pero su voz fue nuevamente interrumpida por el ruido de la puerta.

Fausto entró molesto, irradiando rabia en sus apáticos ojos violetas. Detrás llegó Len, arrastrando los pies con notorio desgano.

Susurros, especulaciones impúdicas. El profesor y el director discutieron en vos baja, Tao caminó hacia su lugar fulminando a todos con la mirada. Él clavó sus pupilas doradas sobre mis ojos brunos, la electricidad del ambiente nos acarició.

Un latido, dos tres. Mi corazón gritó frenético al verlo dedicarme una sonrisita irónica, hebras violáceas jugaron a ocultar verdades sobre su piel. Dos marcas grisáceas oscurecían sus facciones, preguntas estúpidas lucharon por salir.

Alguien habló, alguien dijo algo. Mis ojos giraron en torno a la chaqueta de Len. Desprolija, rota, con todos los botones arrancados. ¿Había estado peleando? Una sensación de inseguridad se encendió, quise gritar para que se detuviera.

Yoh levantó la cabeza buscando a su hermano, pero él jamás entró. Anna soltó un bufido cansino, sus punzantes perlas negras rodaron aburridas. Y Len lo hizo. Movió los labios en un sonido mudo, nadie más se dio cuenta de esto.

Estrellas doradas buscaron soles negros, la campana del almuerzo nos sorprendió. Él se levantó y caminó hacia los dos hombres mayores, sus brazos se cruzaron por inercia.

–Vamos, Horo…– insistió Manta jalándome de la ropa. –O no conseguiremos mesa…–

Haciéndole caso a mi amigo, abandoné el salón de clases y me arrastré con la multitud hasta perderme por algún pasillo oscuro.

Caliente y frío, asustado, poderoso. Así me sentía cada vez que Len estaba cerca, porque luego de un tiempo creí comprender cada uno de sus pensamientos reflejándose por las ventanas de su decadente alma. Y eso me asustaba, porque visiones tales sólo eran pronósticos de latentes desgracias.

Pasos haciendo eco, voces ocultas susurraron una verdad incómoda. En ese raro mundo dónde él era el ser más desagradable de todos, se había convertido en el único capaz de parar mi corazón.

"Estoy bien, cerebro de hielo" dijo y su voz se convirtió en un suspiro imperceptible para el resto.

Eso me alegró, eso logró enfurecerme. Caliente y frío, cómo en una tómbola de sentimientos. Veneno corriendo por mis venas, deseos ocultos latiendo en cada sueño extraño. El contacto visual que ambos habíamos tenido, pareció decirlo todo sin soltar una palabra. Yo estaba preocupado, él logró tranquilizarme ¿Había algo más grotesco?

Con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta, caminé sin rumbo fijo hasta que mis pies se detuvieron por una imagen sobrecogedora.

Hao estaba allí, con un puñetazo cerca del ojo y gritaba molesto algo incomprensible. Lyserg lo miraba desafiante, con los rasgos contraídos por el odio y el cabello desalineado.

–¡Hao!– gruñó molesto, intentando irse. –¡Ya basta!– soltó luego, girando sobre su propio peso.

Mi compañero de cuarto, aquel que días anteriores se había mostrado tan atento conmigo, asió al inglés por las muñecas y lo arrastró hacia él con los ojos nublados por el odio.

–Tú iniciaste con esto. – habló entre dientes, respirando ira. –Así que ahora te haces responsable de todo.–

Incapaz de pensar y coordinar mis propios movimientos, sentí cómo la dinamita interior reventaba en mi cerebro.

* * *

El **jan-ken-pon **es un juego milenario proveniente de China, al que los occidentales conocemos bajo el nombre de piedra-papel-tijera. En la versión japonesa (y más durante el período Heian) los elementos del juego serían **serpiente-rana-babosa**, animales que son de fácil encuentre por todo Japón. Básicamente la serpiente (representada por el dedo índice) se come a la rana (dedo pulgar) y la rana se come a la babosa (meñique) Entonces... ¿Cuál le ganaba a la serpiente?... Simple: la babosa (es que seguro era radioactiva o llevaba una metralleta bajo las antenas, de otra forma no me lo explico) Los elementos utilizados durante el juego, variaron según los períodos, clases sociales e incluso provincias. Las **Geishas**, por ejemplo, solían jugar al **Tora-ken** (Tora significa tigre) bailando y haciendo diferentes figuras con el cuerpo cómo el tigre, el samurai y la anciana (supongo que el tigre mata a la anciana, el samurai mata al tigre y... ¿la anciana mata al samurai porque pertenece a un grupo de protección a los animales?)

Un capítulo ligerito, fácil de leer y escribir... (: quizás. Recién caigo en cuenta que FF me da problemas con los guiones de los diálogos (la raya larga que utilizo en word, se ve mucho más pequeña desde aquí) ¿Alguien tiene una idea de cómo arreglarlo?

Cómo siempre, los rr's son contestados en mi LJ (link en el profile) que ya anda estable y abierto para que cualquiera pueda comentar (tenga cuenta o no en livejournal)

Sin más que decirles, me despido. ¡Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo!

¿Errores? ¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias? :3 entonces ya saben que hacer...


	7. Conductor Bipolar

Después de haber perdido mi anterior computadora en un prolongado apagón, resurgí de las cenizas. Lamento mucho la demora, pero la muerte de mi anterior computador se llevó varios originales y fanfics a la fría soledad de la tumba. Nada puedo hacer para recuperar lo perdido, sólo queda mirar hacia adelante.

Si voy a ser sincera, me costó mucho escribir este capítulo. El problema principal que afronté ni bien abrí el borrador, fue que había olvidado la mitad de la trama. Palabras más, palabras menos, logré recordar lo suficiente como para llevarlo a cabo.

Sin más que decir, los dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen al buen Hiroyuki Takei.

* * *

I had no illusions **(**No tengo la ilusión**)**  
that I'd ever find a glimpse **(**de poder encontrar**)**  
of summer's heat waves in your eyes. **(**el calor del verano en tus ojos**)**

**Big in Japan **- Alphaville.

* * *

**-Sexto Capítulo.-**

**-Conductor Bipolar.-**

Fue cómo un chasquido, cómo un "clic" capaz de derrumbar al universo entero. De pronto pensamientos y acciones se mezclaron en un espiral extraño y sus labios se unieron a los del otro, en un beso capaz de congelar el tiempo.

Hao apartó el rostro y sonrió, sus uñas se hundieron en la blanca piel de Lyserg.

– ¿Entiendes?– dijo arqueando una ceja. –Es tu culpa. – agregó viperino.

El inglés lo fulminó con la mirada, sus dientes se apretaron con furia.

–Déjame en paz. – advirtió con un tono que nunca antes había escuchado. –Yo sólo digo la verdad. –

Mi compañero dibujó otra sonrisa divertida, el mundo se detuvo por un momento.

–Existen dos verdades, mi verdad y tu verdad… nadie quiere escuchar tu verdad. – respondió soltándolo brusco. – Si vuelves a entrometerte, te daré un boleto de ida para encontrarte con tus padres. –

Adolorido, Diethel le soltó un golpe en la cara. Los ojos de Hao se abrieron sorprendidos.

–Ten cuidado con quién te metes. – gruñó limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano. –No querrás… romperte. – un hilillo de sangre resbaló por su mentón, minutos congelados apuñalaron al ruido.

Refugiado en el silencio Lyserg bajó la cabeza.

–Eres de lo más bajo. – susurró sobre su aliento. – Mereces lo peor.–

El conductor bipolar forjó una mueca desagradable, sus labios se movieron con un sonido mudo. Más allá de esta espantosa escena, allá donde se reunían los vivos, el timbre gritó el inicio de una nueva clase.

Incapaz de tragar saliva, me uní al grupo que caminaba militarizado por la voz del director.

Aquella noche, ahogado en los deberes, ocupé mi cabeza con lo ocurrido. Las clases se habían pasado rápido y mientras mis amigos se reunían, él trabajaba a mi lado. Hao Asakura, el terrible, sonreía explicándome una ecuación _sencilla_. Ahora con la luz de la luna cayéndole sobre el rostro, lucía relajado, poco peligroso.

–¿Entiendes?–

Tomado por sorpresa, rompí mis pensamientos.

Todo era tan raro, tan inusual. En casa, las personas jugaban a ser planas y todos parecían llevarse bien. Puertas adentro, resguardados de la crítica pública, soltaban su veneno sobre el mundo. Esa era la costumbre, eso era lo mandado por la sociedad. Ese sujeto, sin embargo, aparentaba una falsa empatía capaz de estallar en público.

–No sé por qué te molestas.– la puerta se abrió de golpe, su delicada figura llenó el cuarto. –No logrará entenderlo.–

Regalándome una sonrisa áspera, Len se recargó sobre el muro.

–Bienvenido. – saludó Hao cogiendo unos libros de estudio. – ¿Cuánto te han dado?.–

Tao chasqueó la lengua, dos moretones le maquillaban la piel.

–Trabajo comunitario. – burló cruzándose de brazos. –Tres semanas, atendiendo en la hora del almuerzo… no está tan mal.– soltó un suspiro resignado. – Preocúpate por ti, Lyserg ha contado todo… andan buscándote.–

Complacido Hao se puso de pie, su elegante caminar logró sonrojar a su pareja.

–No es _tan _malo. – dijo con una mueca neutra. –Sólo un castigo, una llamada a mis padres y…–

Furioso, Len lo fulminó con la mirada.

–Imbécil.– soltó clavándole sus estelas doradas. –Abusas de tu suerte.–

Sin borrar su sonrisa, Hao me dio la espalda.

–Tal vez. – contestó encogiendo los hombros. –¿Te preocupa?–

Con una mano ajena recorriéndole el rostro, Len volvió a mirar la nada.

–Te esperan.– gruñó entre dientes. –Intenta no meterte en más problemas. –

Ignorándolo todo, avanzó por la habitación con un paso que parecía flotar sobre el suelo. A veces creía que era un demonio escapado del mismo inferno, a veces podía ver una chispa eterna en sus ojos.

Hao y Len se miraron por un largo rato, pero mi indebida presencia silenció cualquier palabra. Quizás lo que había entre ellos aún no había muerto, quizás esa relación podía eclipsar al cielo. Sentándose sobre su cama, buscó algo en la mesita de noche. Asakura suspiró, giró sobre sí mismo y cerró la puerta al marcharse. Esa parecía ser una ridícula regla de oro, _nadie_ más podía entrar a ese cuarto, _nadie_ debía saber lo que ocurría.

Incómodo me revolví sobre mi asiento, su respiración parecía acariciar mi nuca. Queriéndome concentrar en mi trabajo, ignoré su risilla déspota.

–No puedo creer que aún no lo entiendas.– dijo con un tono burlón, lo imaginé curvando su mejor sonrisa irónica. –Es sencillo, _cerebro de hielo._–

Maldije por lo bajo. _Cerebro de hielo_, así me había llamado en clases, así me llamaría durante el resto de los años. Odiándolo desde cada una de mis células, deseé acallarlo.

–Tienes que prestar más atención a lo que dicen los maestros, Hoto-Hoto.– regañó molesto. –Prueba con los ejercicios a partir del seis, esos entrarán en tú examen.–

Sorprendido solté el lápiz, ¿se estaba preocupando por mi?

–¿Qué dijiste?– volteando lo miré fijo, la luz artificial bañaba su delicada figura.

Ignorándome por completo, siguió con su tarea. Con habilidad cosió un botón plateado a su chaqueta, sus hermanos dorados quedaron opacados ante su brillo.

–Esos ejercicios no van a entrar en _tú_ examen, a los becados les toman los difíciles para reprobarlos.– respondió dejando que la aguja subiera y bajara por un rato.

Con el rostro desencajado dibujé una mueca muda.

–Si eso pasa…– trabado ante su indiferencia, solté un respingo. –¡¿Cómo puedes decirme eso tan tranquilo!? – mugí levantando la voz. –¿¡Cómo puedes estar tan interesado en arreglar ese mugroso trapo, cuándo todos saben que tu papito puede comprarte la fábrica entera!?–

Pisando terreno peligroso le arrojé un cuaderno. Enfurecido, Tao levantó la cabeza.

–Yo no le pido nada a mi papito. –siseó igualando mi tono. –No necesito a mi papito, cerebro de hielo.–

Harto de sus insultos, me puse de pie con los puños cerrados.

–Sólo eres un niñito de papá, Tao.– mascullé incapaz de pensar lo dicho. –Tan sólo tienes que verte, cualquier cosa por llamar la atención, incluso ese botoncito plateado… ¿es adrede, no? ¿Para demostrarle a todo el mundo que estás por sobre las reglas del colegio porque tu papito pone dinero?–

Divertido, dejó que la aguja resbalará de sus manos.

–¿Te gusta mezclar las cosas?– soltó cruzándose de brazos. –El botón es simplemente para que nadie ponga sus sucias manos en _mis_ pertenencias, quiero reconocerlo, quiero saber que sólo es mío; pero no te alarmes, te dejaré que corras el rumor por toda la escuela… así le demuestras al mundo cuán malo soy.–

Apretando los dientes, reí ante una broma interna. Con su delicado físico era imposible que otro chico usara ese talle.

–Lo que digas, _señorito_.–ironicé dejándome caer sobre la silla de estudios. –Seguro que todo el mundo quiere probarse tus cosas.–

Satisfecho con el resultado, Tao se probó su chaqueta. El botón dorado, el segundo contado de arriba hacia abajo, latió al lado de su frío corazón.

–Te encanta perder el tiempo. – afirmó avanzando hacia mí. –Ahora muévete cerebro de hielo, deja que te explique cómo se hacen estos ejercicios.–

Pestañeé, una, dos, tres veces. Asimilando la realidad, abrí la boca.

–¿Perdón?.–

El que ante mis ojos era un acto incoherente, parecía satisfacerlo, la confusión debía ser su segundo nombre.

–Te dije que estos exámenes estaban hechos para que los becados reprueben lo antes posible, y yo no quiero quedarme sin mi esclavo.– mal cubriendo su preocupación, cogió una birome.

La respuesta sencilla me hizo sonrojar, un calor extraño invadió mi cuerpo.

–Esto es así. – dijo garabateando una serie de números. –Si recuerdas estas reglas, es bastante sencillo de realizar y…–

Con el corazón acelerado y una punzada en el pecho, caí preso ante el movimiento de sus labios. Deseosos, descuidados, delgados y pálidos. Atendiendo cada uno de sus movimientos, me pregunté cuán normal era fijarme en cada uno de sus detalles.

–¿Me estás escuchando, cerebro de hielo?– quizás enojado, quizás molesto. Len me miró fijo y sus labios forjaron un gesto tentador, la pálida luz de la luna aclareció nuestras pieles.

Impulsado por los bajos instintos, acerqué mi rostro al suyo para unir nuestras bocas en un impensado roce.

Caliente y frío, bipolar. Len abrió los ojos sorprendido, la cálida cortesía de su frialdad me inundó por unos instantes.

* * *

Oh, no, no es un capítulo de relleno… es uno al que se tiene que prestar atención. :3… los reviews serán contestados en mi **LJ** (link en mi profile)


	8. Secretos

Uff, juro que no estoy muerta, sólo ahogada por los trabajos y las prácticas de la universidad. Sinceramente no recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que actualice, pero por las dudas pido disculpas… x-x juro que no lo hago adrede.

Este es otra actualización cortita, centrada esta vez en la vida "presente" de Ren… es decir, poco rato después de ver a Horo en la estación de trenes.

Espero que en mis vacaciones, que vendrán en una semana, pueda sentarme a escribir un poco más… si el tiempo así lo quiere.

Gracias por leer y por soportar la demora.

* * *

Y quién te dijo que ya no te extraño,  
y quién te dijo que ya estoy mejor.  
Me voy en estampida con la vida que me lleva no quiero despertarme a la mañana  
y encontrarme solo

**Alejandro Lerner - Quién te dijo.**

**

* * *

****-Séptimo Capítulo.-**

**-Secretos.-**

Silencio, frío, tajante. Incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, retrocedí torciendo el ceño. Atrás quedó la puerta abierta, invitándolo a salir, dejando que entre aire a esa lujosa prisión que tan a gusto escondía mis tristezas. Mes a mes, día tras días, prisionero en una condena autoimpuesta, escondiéndome del todo y de la nada.

– ¿Cómo entraste?– pregunté seco, aún saboreando los labios de Horokeu sobre mi boca.

Curvando una sonrisa de ínfimo odio, Hao rió por lo bajo.

–Secreto. – su voz convertida en un susurro abofeteó mis sentidos. –Mucho tiempo sin vernos, Len. –

Negar algo cierto era estúpido, aceptar el paso del tiempo divertido. Fulminándolo con la mirada, dibujé una media sonrisa.

–Hubiera deseado que pase más. – dije dejando que mi pesado abrigo descansara sobre el suelo. – ¿Te importaría? Algunos estamos ocupados. –

Hao volvió a sonreír, el cabello despeinado le desfiguró el rostro.

–Mejor que tu cuerpo es ese desagradable humor que tanto me gusta. – apoyando la espalda contra el muro, se dejó caer hasta que el piso besó sus ropas. –Puedes hacer todo lo que quieras, a mi no me importa. –

Furioso apreté los dientes, el viento invernal sopló con fuerza, momentos olvidados latieron en mi garganta. Risas estúpidas, llanto ahogado, roces bruscos bajo las sábanas, mentiras, engaños, secretos y aquel hielo azul que logró interponerse en nuestro morboso juego de dos susurrándome caricias al oído. Tres años sin vernos, tres años sin tocarnos. Huyendo de las huellas imborrables asentadas en mi memoria, escapé aquella tarde otoñal, listo para ser un desconocido más vagabundeando por las inmensas calles de Tokio.

–Es una pena que a mí sí me importe. – dije entre dientes. –Quiero que te vayas, ahora. –remarcando esas últimas palabras, pasé a su lado cargado de indiferencia.

Entornó los ojos, con actitud desafiante.

–Adoro cuando dejas de auto controlarte, es tan… divertido. – con sus manos recorriéndome las piernas, me jalo hasta hacerme caer sobre su cuerpo. –Hay cosas que no cambian, ¿verdad Len?– burló tocándome la cabeza.

Piel contra piel, ojos enfrentados. Hundidos en una batalla visual, dejamos que nuestras respiraciones se mezclaran.

–¡Suéltame, insecto! –grité bloqueando los viejos recuerdos. –¿¡No entiendes que no quiero verte más!–

Roces bruscos, pelea de manos, su cuerpo sobre el mío a la espera de una oportuna reacción. Serpenteando bajo el peso de Hao arrugué la nariz, el olor a la colonia del otro me mareaba.

–¿Entiendes que a mí no me importa?– dijo y su largo cabello castaño, cayó como una tela sobre mi rostro.

Un quejido molesto se escapó de mis labios, las paredes grises giraron a nuestro alrededor, el departamento clamó mi nombre. Siempre odié ese lugar, blanco y superficial, por eso deposité en cada rincón un retazo de mi anterior existencia intentando así juntar las fuerzas suficientes para armar mis valijas e irme. Irme en su búsqueda. Pero las fuerzas ya me habían abandonado y con el pasar de los meses, esta casa se convirtió en mi único cable a tierra. El departamento era, de pronto, una línea que subdividía mi cerebro cogiendo cada experiencia, aspirando todo lo malo.

–¡Hao, maldita sea, suéltame! – gruñí forcejeando. –¡Deja de vivir en el pasado, tú y yo no somos _nada_!–

Tres años sin vernos, tres años sin tocarnos. Robándome un beso brusco, dejó que sus manos delinearan mi cuerpo. Tres años sin poder avanzar.

–¿Y es que acaso alguna vez fuimos _algo_?– preguntó despeinándome. –¿Alguna vez, Len?–

Nubes negras esperaron una respuesta, momentos pasados violaron al silencio.

–Quizás. – dije aún en el suelo. –Al principio. –

Con la garganta seca y los labios cansados, se tumbó a mi lado, esperando una nueva respuesta.

–Eres imposible. –dije mirando fijo el techo. –¿Quién te dijo dónde vivía? ¿Cómo entraste?–

Por el rabillo del ojo, lo vi ensanchar su sonrisa.

–Secreto. – repitió haciendo tronar sus huesos.

Suspiré vencido, un cigarrillo alargado se balanceó en mi boca. Recostando la cabeza sobre su pecho, solté un insulto.

–Eres peor que un niño pequeño. – advertí escupiendo anillos de humo.

Un ruidillo gracioso escapó de su garganta.

–Tú sigues enganchado a él. – neutral, se levantó de golpe. –Eso es _tan_ infantil.–

Lunas negras buscaron soles dorados, el frío de la ciudad caló mis huesos. Dos seres sin amor enfrentados, dos poderosos intentando no caer. Ser grande en Japón, sólo costaba vida.

–No creo que te importe. – silbé viperino. –Quiero que te vayas, ahora. – enseñándole la salida, giré sobre mis tobillos.

La frialdad fingida, era sólo un arma para encubrir la desesperación de dos viejos amantes.

–Y yo quiero que entiendas. – poniéndose de pie, me abrazó por la cintura. –Que yo soy tu dueño.–

Cerré los ojos, la vida se detuvo por unos minutos, sus labios surcaron mi cuello.

–Muérete. – dije sin apartarlo. –Y pronto.–

Sin preocuparse rió entre dientes.

–Len, Len, Len... – repitió bajito, casi como si le estuviese hablando a un niño pequeño. –te conozco, sé todo de ti, tu vida, tus secretos, tu miedo a despertar un día y… encontrarte sólo.–

Recorrido por un escalofrío interno, forcé una áspera sonrisa. Despertarme sólo, sin calor humano, hundido en el dolor ajeno y morir. Morir sin haber vivido. Morir sin arrepentirme de mi pasado.

–¿Y qué con eso?– con la voz rota y la garganta seca, amoldé mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

Lo imaginé enarcando ambas cejas, lo imaginé torciendo alguna desagradable mueca.

–Quizás te encuentres sólo antes de tiempo. – dijo aburrido.

Todo mohín extraño, toda frialdad en su voz. El amor después del amor ardía, el desamor quemaba corazones.

Con la amenaza aún latiendo en mis oídos, tragué saliva.

–Quizás me mates antes de eso.–

El cuarto enmudeció por algunos segundos, su cabeza descansó en mi hombro.

–Quizás. – dijo apagado. –Ese será, también, un secreto. –

Una noche de sexo casual entre dos que ya no se amaban, las sábanas batidas por una falsa pasión. Con los brazos de Hao rodeándome la cintura y la boca de Horokeu danzando sobre mis labios, ignoré el incesante replicar del teléfono.

¿A quién le importaba? Una mentira tapaba otra, la soledad acechaba fulminante. Con las luces de neón cubriendo nuestras pieles desnudas, cerré los ojos ignorando al pasado.

* * *

Un capítulo menos, espero actualizar otro dentro de dos semanas… aunque ya ni planes hago. Gracias, gracias por soportar la espera.

**Patrick: **Siento, siento mucho la demora xx. Jajaja, Big tiene eso, es una canción que pega y cuyo videoclip es uno de los más drogados que vi XD. *-* Hao sádico me encanta, un hurra por los Haos sádicos XD.

El fic se divide en varios campos de tiempo. Los que llamo "lineales" serían caps. Como los que se sucedes del dos al seis, uno tras otro. Luego se dan saltos del tiempo, igual que el capítulo del epílogo y este. El siguiente capítulo vendría a ser algo así como la "actualidad" de Horo, el Horo ya adulto llegado a la jungla de león ;)

Espero que tus uñas crezcan rápido, gracias por el aguante, C-you!

**Sad:** Nos leemos, nos leemos XD hay que ver cuándo nos cruzamos y ambas estemos disponibles. Hao simplemente ayuda a Horo… porque forma parte de lo que piensa hacer. Todo lo que es de Ren es suyo… y a la vez, todo lo que es de Hao sigue siendo de Hao XDD.

Gracias pro el aguante linda y por leerme. (L)


	9. El perdido

Y después de mucho, mucho tiempo, he aquí un nuevo capítulo de **Big in Japan**. Lamento con creces la enorme demora en actualizar, pero la vida de la Universidad me impide tener momentos amenos, asimismo, la inspiración es una musa bastante molesta.

Sin nada más que decir, he aquí un nuevo capítulo de la historia.

* * *

Yeah, how long must you wait for him? **(**¿Cuánto tiempo debes esperarlo a él?**)**  
Yeah, how long must you pay for him? **(**¿Cuánto tiempo debes pagarás por él?**)**  
Yeah, how long must you wait for him? **(**¿Cuánto tiempo debes esperarlo a él?**)**

**In my Place - ****Coldplay**

* * *

**-Octavo Capítulo.-**

**-El perdido.-**

Estelas negras pasaron sobre mi cuerpo, minutos indiferentes rasguñaron la noche. Carcomido por la incomodidad, solté un pesado suspiro. Como un animal al acecho o un cazador cínico, ella arqueó una ceja rubia. Sus ojos, obscuros y aburridos, jugaron a quitarme la vida. Del otro lado, en algún punto de la casa, mi amigo soltó un fuerte quejido.

–¿Y cuándo te casas?– preguntó sin siquiera mirarme.

Sorprendido abrí la boca, el frío palpitó en su voz.

Al principio no le creí, Yoh debía estar bromeando. Luego los días pasaron y, con el compromiso golpeando nuestras cabezas, lo entendí todo. Tiempo después, Hanna nació. Matrimonio por conveniencia, dijeron por los pasillos, casamiento apurado (burlaron otros). Después de eso, todo cambió. Los meses pasaron rápido y el menor de los Asakura dejó la escuela. Yoh, el tranquilo, fue el primero en caer ante el destino.

Podía ser gracioso, podía ser irónico, pero desde que subí al taxi que me llevó hasta ellos supe la verdad. Algo cambiaría este año, algo iba a ser diferente. Esta vez estaba dispuesto a rendirme.

–En dos meses. – contesté pensativo. – Dos meses. – repetí frunciendo los labios.

Con el sarcasmo atorado en la garganta, Anna soltó un pequeño bufido.

–Felicidades. – dijo atravesándome con sus nubarrones negros. – Supongo– completó cruzándose de brazos.

Se quedó en silencio esperando una respuesta, la nieve blanca cubrió el patio. Resignado dejé que mis ojos corrieran sobre la mesa, el murmullo de las sombras nos azotó.

Cuando estuve perdido, agonicé en el vació que él había dejado, llenando cada hueco con recuerdos desgarradores. Esperé por meses, esperé por años, sentado en un lugar que no me pertenecía. ¿Cuánto tiempo estaría a su lado? ¿Cuánto tiempo pagaría las culpas? Amordazado, asustado, cansado. Con las defensas bajas y el alma herida, vi pasar las fechas de los calendarios. ¿Por qué seguía a su lado? ¿Por qué pagaba por él? Cómo si su recuerdo fuese un tumor en mi corazón, arranqué cada momento vivido. Y seguí adelante, caminando perdido, arrastrándome por un camino que no conocía.

Todo por él, todo gracias a él.

Analizándome con indiferencia, chasqueó la lengua. Pasos cansados nos interrumpieron, el olor a comida lo invadió todo.

–Pon la mesa y ayuda a Yoh. – ordenó levantándose de la silla. – Nadie se queda en mi casa para ser atendido. –

Suspiré, las cuentas de su rosario hicieron un ruidillo gracioso, un chico joven bajó de las escaleras. Cabello rubio, ojos negros, piel blanca. El calco de su madre, la pasividad de Yoh. Hanna Asakura me dedicó una mirada austera, los libros se balancearon en sus brazos. Llevaba ya dos horas con ellos, pero el tiempo se iba rápido y Hanna no dejaba de crecer.

En el fondo, sabía que todo era un juego de mi mente.

–Gracias… por dejar que me quede. – murmuré bajito.

Anna volteó, el vestido negro dio un giro, una brisa fría me acarició.

–Yoh te invitó, yo siquiera sabía que venías. – el paso de los segundos estalló en mi cabeza, su voz se hiso cada vez más pesada. –Horokeu, deja de jugar a ser un inocente.–

Con la cabeza gacha, solté un insulto, cabellos celestes cubrieron mi rostro. Señalado, ridiculizado, solté una lágrima.

¿Cuánto tiempo estaría sufriendo por él? ¿Cuánto tiempo seguiría Len a su lado?

Ya no importaba, ya nada importaba. En dos meses, todo se terminaría.

Apretando los puños, solté un grito mudo. Aún deseaba tenerlo a mi lado.

* * *

I was scared, I was scared **(**Yo tenía miedo, tenía miedo**)**  
Tired and underprepared **(**estaba cansado y desesperado**)**  
But I wait for you **(**pero esperaré por ti**)**

**

* * *

**Capítulo corto, de transición. La canción de hoy es **'In my place'** de Coldplay, realmente la recomiendo mucho. Quiero agradecer a todos los que leen la historia a pesar de las grandes demoras, realmente espero poder volver a actualizar antes de fin de año.

Sin más que decir, me despido.


	10. Soñador

Nuevo capítulo, ¡Feliz nuevo año y feliz cumpleaños Ren! La idea inicial era hacer una serie de Drabbles con mis parejas favoritas... pero el peso de las fiestas pudo más y sólo alcancé a actualizar. Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen la historia y soportan, pacientemente, mis tardías actualizaciones.

* * *

You're the piece of gold the flushes all my soul.  
Extra time, on the ground.  
You're my playground love.

**Playground Love - Air**

* * *

**-Noveno Capítulo.-**

**-Soñador.-**

Estrellas negras sonrieron, gemidos apagados lucharon por salir, manos ásperas tocaron mi piel fría. Excitado, confundido, dejé que mi lengua lo recorriera. Nuestras bocas se encontraron furiosas, cabellos celestes me acariciaron. Nos separamos temblorosos, la birome se escapó hacia algún lugar del suelo. Él tragó saliva, un atisbo de duda se enmarcó en su rostro.

― Eso fue… ― palabras gozosas se escaparon de mi boca, la calidez de sus labios me inundó. ―…raro. ― completé ocultando una pronta alegría.

Desconociéndome a mí mismo, me moví incómodo. Los ojos de Horokeu jugaron a ignorarme.

―Tengo que irme― dijo en un suspiro. ― no debió pasar. ―

Molesto, arqueé una ceja.

―Al parecer eres más idiota de lo que aparentas. ― dije ignorando el ya acostumbrado amargo dolor de mi corazón. ―Claro que no debió ocurrir, pero ocurrió y si tu poco seso te permitiera…―

La puerta se abrió de golpe interrumpiéndonos y el frío cansino de una relación sin sentido me abofeteó. Sobresaltado, empujé a Horokeu. Mis labios ardían y sabían a primavera. Hao entró gruñendo, los segundos se hicieron eternos. Acomodándome en la silla solté un bufido, las mejillas del Ainu se tiñeron de escarlata. Todo pasó demasiado rápido, todo pasó demasiado lento. Asakura caminó hacia su cama y se dejó caer, un gemido gutural escapó de sus labios. Mi respiración entrecortada violó al silencio, Horo-Horo se paró y salió del cuarto. Su boca tibia aún lucía apetecible.

―¿Qué no debió ocurrir? ― preguntó de golpe, jugando con su larga melena.

Contuve el aliento, un insecto golpeteó la ventana. Dibujando una sonrisa fría hice tronar mis huesos.

―No es algo que te importe. ― contesté rodeado por una falsa frialdad. ―¿Y qué ocurrió?– pregunté ignorando a los fantasmas que me acosaban.

Hao suspiró, por un instante pude ver su alma.

―Nada.– contestó seco y sus ojos negros se clavaron como puñales sobre mi cuerpo.

Nada, mucho, poco, mentiras oportunas para aquellas vidas vacías. Envuelto en una relación sin sentido, crucé mis brazos.

―Como prefieras.– solté aburrido.

Él se encogió de hombros, una mano traviesa me invitó a acompañarlo.

―Hablemos.– cabellos castaños acariciaron las sábanas, inseguridades propias latieron en mi garganta. ―¿Qué le pasa al señorito?– burló mostrándome los dientes.

Desganado, crispé el rostro.

―Veo que te aburres con facilidad.– me puse de pie molesto, momentos salvajes nos quemaron. ―Puedes hacerlo sólo, me largo.–

Necesidad tras necesidad, frialdad y odio. ¿Dónde habían quedado los viejos amantes que antes mezclaban sus pieles durante las oscuras noches? El pasado de había ido, los recuerdos aún se amotinaban en mi cerebro.

―Como quieras, entonces puedes ir y desearle felicidad a Horokeu.– chasqueó su lengua viperino, instantes aterradores pasaron entre nosotros.

Detenido en el tiempo solté un insulto, el sabor del Ainu seguía en mi boca.

―¿Y de qué hablas ahora?– mugí cansado. ―Hao, si esta es otra de tus bromitas sobre el idiota de Horo-Horo…― comencé disgustado.

Deteniéndome en seco, comprobé mi error. Anna tenía razón, incluso de forma negativa le prestaba demasiada atención. Si las manos me temblaban y mi cuerpo ardía por dentro, era porque un trozo de oro calmaba cada pena.

―Oh, pero esta no es otra bromita… se trata de la pura verdad, Len. ―

El invierno inoportuno, la desilusión conocida, placeres inexistentes derrumbando a nuestro pequeño mundo de dos. Con las manos en los bolsillos y una mueca huraña, miré por la ventana desnuda. La noche, de golpe, era demasiado azul.

―Todos dicen que el indiecito se le va a declarar a Tamamura.– luz de luna acariciando sus rasgos, voces alegres cantaron victoria. ―Supongo que ambos se complementan… ¿y tú?–

Risas apagadas, música extraña, pedazos de corazón estallando a lo lejos. Ya no me sentía alto, ya no era poderoso. Con un agudo dolor en el pecho y el alma cargada de rencor, decidí enterrarlo todo aquello que Usui ignoraba, todo lo que muy en mi interior me imaginaba.

―Supongo.– dije decidido a dañarlo, a matarlo, a desencarnarlo en vida. ―Supongo, también, que eso podría ser un rumor.–

Taciturno, volví a construir aquella arrogancia que tanto me caracterizaba.

―¿Y qué otro rumor quieres?. ― preguntó indiferente. ―¿Tú y yo, juntos, de nuevo?–

Suavemente lamí mis propios labios, un hormigueo agradable me sorprendió. Incomprendido, solo, acostumbrado a las tinieblas.

―Quizás.– contesté serio, ignorando cualquier grato recuerdo. ―Quizás sea lo mejor.– agregué luego de un rato.

La suave respiración de Horokeu chocando contra mi piel, roces inesperados, su cara estúpida, palabras agrias saliendo de nuestras bocas… todo en él me dañaba, todo me hacía daño. Yo también podía dañar, incluso matar si me lo proponía, porque el amor no es más que una palabra. Apretando los puños curvé una falsa sonrisa, había elegido un mal momento para soñar despierto.

* * *

Un nuevo capítulo, nueva actualización. Espero poder subir la próxima rápido. Los reviews de los capítulos anteriores serán contestados durante la noche de hoy y estarán seguramente publicados durante el día de mañana (2/1/2011) en mi blog (link en mi profile)


End file.
